Firestorm Of Perils
by Lady-Stesonora
Summary: On a neighbouring planet to Cybertron, an equally evolved and peaceful race thrived. However their world was changed forever. Now only one of the native race survives in the form of an egg and prime. How will this little one find her way in a world unknown to her kind? And will she go alone or assisted? (OCxBarricade,Soundwave,Starscream and, you know, the rest of the teams)
1. Sunny days

**Hi everyone. this is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own my CO's and planets.**

 **Dialogue:**

"Normal speech"

" **~Comm-link speech~"**

 _"Sparkbond speech"_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sunny Days**

On the beautiful planet of Sa'toria, located somewhere in the endless void of space, the blue skies shone. The single sun bathed the planet in its warm, glowing light. The rolling green hills hosted the youth of the species, happily playing on and in the long, rich grass. Creatures chirped in the trees of the sunny forests and dragons glided among the peaks of the tallest spires and mountains. It was hard to imagine that their world would be turned upside down in only a matter of hours. Below the sky scraping mountains and towers, in the draconic city Savis, a large security building serves as the military compound. The thick, iron door panels slid open and a patrol of seven dragons emerged.

The lead dragon hosted black metal scales that covered her mechanical body. She was muscular and strong, radiating brutal strength. Her blazing crimson orange eyes swept the ground and sky, looking for a sign of danger. After an hour of patrolling her sector, she stopped and turned in the air, speaking.

"All right team. The general just comm'ed. Says we're done for the day." She growled. "Says they're picking up no signs of dangerous activity in the atmosphere or surrounding space. We're not facing any danger today." She finished.

A relieved sigh came from the other six.

"But!" she barked. A groan followed. Here came the big 'but'. "You must stay sharp at all times. Never, ever truly relax. You heard what happened to Cybertron. And for all we know, Sa'toria could be the next target. Am I clear?" Her eyes darted from one robotic dragon to another. All of them made a noise of acknowledgement. "Good. Now get back to base, report in, sign off and get back home." She ordered.

Her final command was met with a rigid, 'Yes Captain'. The six dark coloured dragons looped and tore back to base before she changed her mind and make them stay out longer. The sky Captain snorted, watching them leave, and then activated her comm-link.

" **~Flare to Burn-out. Do you copy~**?"

Static filled her head and she growled in annoyance. Her species were not known for their patience. A few second passed and Burn-out responded.

"~ **Burn-out to Flare. I copy. What do you need~**?"

"~ **I've sent the squad back to base. I'm headed home. Sign off for me. I can't be bothered today~**." Flare's words were met with a sigh and silence followed.

"~ **All right Flare~**."Burn-out said a few seconds later. "~ **I'll sign out for you, but only if you let me come over after my shift. I really want to see the egg**!~" Burn-out could barely contain the excitement in her voice. Flare hissed softly. She didn't really want anyone to see her one and only egg. But if it meant that she didn't have to go back to base, then it should be worth it.

"~ **Fine! But only for a second. And you are not touching it. Not even a claw-tip~**." Flare snarled. But it seemed the higher military officer's mood couldn't be dampened.

"~ **Cool, cool, cool!~** " Burn-out squealed happily. "~ **I'll see you in a couple of hour's time. Bye, Burn-out out~** ". The comm crackled and turned to static, telling Flare that the officer she was now offline.

Sighing softly to herself, Flare wheeled in the air and soared to her home. To her sparkmate. To her egg.

(#One Hour Later#)

Flare lay flopped on the living-room couch, exhausted. Her sparkmate, Windbreak, looked down at her with worried eyes. He sighed.

"Flare," He started, but paused, trying to find the right words. "Are you quite sure that you don't overwork yourself? I mean, I know you're a seether and that means that you possess immense power but you have a limit. You know that right?" Windbreak spoke out of pure concern and worry but Flare didn't want to hear it.

"Windbreak," Flare warned in a severe tone. "I hear your worry and concern but this is my duty and my job. It means I have to be strong and indestructible," She insisted. Windbreak sighed again crouching by her head, cupping her head in his claws.

"I know that. But as I said before, there is a limit and if you over step that limit I have to step in." Windbreak's azure blue eyes bore into her crimson orange pair. "You keep coming back exhausted. I mean, you didn't even have enough energy to fly back to base. It pains me to see you this way."

"I know but that was different. I couldn't be bothered to..." Flare started to protest but was cut off by her sparkmate.

"Because you're exhausted Flare! You can't keep doing this and protect an egg." He countered. Flare flinched and recoiled like she was physically struck. "Yeah, I thought so. You're overworking. Sleep, I'll guard the egg." His words were not a suggestion but an order.

Windbreak let her head go, nuzzling her long neck that rippled with muscle plates under the metal scales, and stalked over to the nest that the egg sat in. Flare was silent for a while, her burning eyes half closed whilst staring at the egg and her sparkmate. Flare could feel the hum of worry coming of him through the bond. After about half an hour of silence, she spoke through that sparkbond.

" _Umm, Windbreak_?" Flare whispered hesitantly.

" _Hmm_?" He murmured back, turning his gaze from their egg to look at her from his place lying curled around the nest.

" _Uh, in order for me to come home without having to go back to base I kind of had to promise Burn-out that she could come over at the end of her shift to see the egg_." She said softly. " _And she'll be here any minute_." Flare graced herself with the look of guilt.

Her words were met with a frustrated sigh. " _No. She can't come today. You are too tired_." He snapped, rubbing his eyes, whilst his long robotic tongue flicked gracefully through his sharp, metal teeth.

Sure enough, at that moment, a sharp knock sounded in the entry. But their eyes did not snap in the direction of the door but to the egg in the nest. It was bucking and rocking, startled by the sudden noise and judging by the time the two sparkmates had been in their own eggs, it was alarmed by the new presence. While a sparkling was in its egg, it would become accustomed to only one female and one male, its mother and father. Any new dragons would startle the sparkling and fear would lace through the bond it shared with its parents, causing the parents to enter gladiator mode. This particular egg had never, ever come in contact with another of its kind.

As Windbreak stood up to answer the door, Flare lunged at him, pinning him down to ground, growling deep in her thought. Energon dripped from her open, snarling jaws. Her tail lashed ferociously, smashing the walls and beating the ground. Her wings were held half open and high, a very threatening and primal position. Her eyes had darkened to an dark blood red. Windbreak forced himself to stay calm, to breathe and not panic. He knew exactly what had happened. When he stood up, he was about to leave the egg unguarded, which was a foolish move considering that Flare was already on the verge of entering gladiator mode from the distress the sparkling had sent subconsciously through the bond.

"Flare, you need to calm down. I know it was a foolish move but I wasn't thinking straight. Now can you hop off me so I can answer the door?" He asked. Flare blinked a few times before her eyes cleared and returned to normal. Her jaw closed, her tail stopped lashing and her wings slumped and drooped. Flare was breathing hard. Quickly she scrambled off Windbreak.

She then started stuttering, horrified that she had just attacked her sparkmate. "I...I'm sorry. I just..."

Windbreak watched her stutter with gentle eyes. True, he was terrified, but only because she was a seether and she could either char him to a black husk, or crush him with her superior strength. " _I guess this is why they don't encourage cross-breeding"_ , he thought. "Flare, stop." Windbreak reached up with a claw to gently stroke her jaw line. She flinched away, disliking being touched on the jaw. "Half of your reaction was my fault and I apologies..." He whispered reassuringly, but Flare raised a claw for him to stop.

"Shall I answer the door or will you?"

* * *

 **And that's that. I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love it if you could review.**

 **Until next time, Skylar.**


	2. Surprise Surprise

**Hi everybody! Just a couple of thing before we get started. I've worked the whole day on this chapter and I think it's AMAZING so I hope you guys love it to.( Its a super long chapter as well, so bonus:)**

 **Now i just want to give a quick thanks to the user BarricadesDemon126(I think I got that right) for leaving a review. I was so excited and amazed that I actually got a review in less than 24 hours on me publishing it. So thank you, thank you , thank you! Also i just happened to have visited you profile and because it seems that you love Barricade so much, I just thought that you'd like to know that he plays a vary important role in the near future and end. So thanks again and i'd love to hear your thoughts some time.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Transformers, only my own OC's and planets**

 **Dialogue:** "Normal speech"

 **"~Comm-link speech~"**

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Species: In the previous chapter I have mentioned something called a Seether. Well in case your wondering what that is, a Seether is a particular species in the Sa'torian race. A Seether is a Fire-Breather and as mentioned before, possesses a mass amount of strength and power. There is also Glazer which is an Ice-Breather, a Glider which is a Air-Dragon and they have long necks and tails and massive wings. And then we have the Surfer. The Surfer is a Sea-Dragon with smaller wings, gills and fins running down the back.**

 **Anyway, On with the story**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Surprise Surprise**

Flare sat in the nest with her tail wrapped around her egg while Burn-out squealed over it.

"It's so cute!"She exclaimed. "Cute and beautiful. A lovely deep crimson colour with black swirls on it." Flare rolled her eyes and glared at Burn-out, disliking the fact that her friend was so close to her egg. I mean, anything could happen. She could steal the egg; she could **break** the egg, stuff like that. Burn-out continued to drone and fawn over the egg until Windbreak said that it was getting late and that she should go home. So as Flare stood up to see her friend out, Windbreak carefully picked up the egg, transporting it to the nest in the bedroom. Taking great precaution not to crush the egg, He settled down for the night. Whilst listening to his own relaxed breathing, his sharp, metal ears picked up the conversation between Flare and Burn-out.

"Thank you so much for letting me see the egg Flare. Even though I knew that you didn't want me around it."Burn-out was saying.

"Am I that transparent?" Flare asked harshly. It was supposed to make Burn-out frown but the young dragon knew Flare and how to deal with her. So instead she smiled.

"Well, let us just say it doesn't take a genius or a mind reader to figure out when you're unhappy with something. You have your emotions written all over your face!"She giggled.

"Why you little... Oh my lord, just get out of here Burn." Flare growled, rising on her hind legs and flapping her wings on a shooing manner. But Burn-out knew that she was only playing because she used her nickname.

"All right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work."Grinned Burn-out. "Oh, and by the way, I heard that there is a meeting scheduled tomorrow morning. Every officer and battlefront commanders is expected to be there. Alaska's orders." And with that she left, flying soundlessly though the darkening sky.

Flare watched her go, feeling her stomach drop. Alaska was their general and founder of the military. The general was known for her ruthlessness and the hard, cold and unbreakable personality, which was fitting because she was a Glazer. No one really wanted to come in contact with her in the office and no one certainly wanted to come in contact with her on the training field. Although however hard and dreaded Alaska was, she and Flare got along well. This happened with the general trusting Flare with the most delicate procedures such as, training new recruits (a task that only went to the fiercest and most skilled of the military) and space patrol. But mainly they got along well because of their shared love and lust for bloodshed. " _I suppose I look forward to this upcoming meeting,_ " She thought. " _At least something new always happens after them. It'll make a difference from the same routine_." Shaking her head, she turned and walked inside, letting the door swing shut behind her.

Slowly Flare made her way up to her room to find Windbreak fast asleep, his chest rising and falling with every breath. She watched him from a while until her eyes strayed to her egg. Flare could tell the sparkling inside it was also asleep, due to the lack of movement and emotion pulsing from it. Gently she reached out and stroked the egg with a talon and she could have sworn that she felt it shudder. "Come on beauty. You're only a week away from hatching. And I promise you that your gonna be safe and sound. And happy too."Flare muttered, before settling down for the night. Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

(#The Deceptions#)

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron bellowed. Only seconds passed and the cowardly, snivelling seeker appeared.

"Yess, Lord Megatron?" The second in command asked in his hissy, snivelling manner, bowing and sinking on to his knees.

Megatron growled, loud and clear. "Tell me, how far is the Nemesis away from its victory?" He questioned, flexing his long steely claws. His glowing scarlet red eyes burned, thirsty for the answer.

"Still a few hour away My Lord. Soundwave says we are headed to our destination as fast as we can," Starscream responded.

Megatron considered this fact. "Good good. Now give the troops their orders. Do not destroy the eggs. But kill any living thing and anyone who tries to fight back. Destroy building and structures. Go for the military base first. It will be the biggest threat. Is that clear?"

"Yes Lord Megatron." Starscream replied before retreating through the doorway, making sure he was out of audioshot before muttering 'Ignorant glitch.'

"Do my audio receptors deceive me or was our ever so loyal second-in-command calling our leader an 'Ignorant glitch'?"

Starscream turned to see Barricade _and_ shockwave approaching, with Barricade hosting a smug smile on his faceplate. "You two didn't hear anything." He snarled.

"Tis alright Starscream. We are not particularly fond of him either," Shockwave growled. "We're only following him to place our freedom and revenge."

Silence followed, with the three decepticons trying to believe one another but was interrupted by Lunarpoint's arrival with Soundwave's youngest simbiot, Ratbat on her shoulder.

"Soundwave has sent me to inform you all that it is not wise to have this conversation just outside Megatron's throne room," She chirped. "And when there are so many surveillance cameras around. Soundwave is also in the same mindset as the rest of you, but his reasons are different."

Lunarpoint watched her brother's 'pet' recite her orders and messages in silence, staring at the little bat transformer will her emotionless gaze. "None of us are happy with Megatron leading us but if we rebel... it could lead to a very bad end for us all. But, as long as we stick together and don't do anything stupid or foolish, we'll be alright." Added Lunarpoint, placing her hand in the middle. "Ya in?" She asked, just as soundwave's smaller frame walked into view.

"Soundwave: in. Ratbat: in," Was all he said. Ratbat slid down Lunarpoint's arm to place a tiny claw on her extended servo.

Barricade glanced around and then at shockwave, unsure if the scientist would go running to Megatron. Taking a deep breath, he placed his servo on top of hers. "I'm in."

Shockwave stared at them for a while. "Very well. I will join you."

All of them looked at Starscream. Starscream growled and finally spat "Fine" before placing his servo on the pile. "I'm in."

* * *

(#the Sa'torian Dragons#)

Flare and Windbreak rose to the sound of the forest creatures chirping like there was no tomorrow. (Which in a way was very true)Flare yawned and shot out the open window and high into the brightening sky. She prowled the air in search of prey. Heading deeper in to the forest, she came upon a grazing Ar'lek, a creature that reassembled an elk. Only Ar'leks' were coloured deep tan with black markings and had six legs. Their horns/antlers were curled like demons horns. Their black eyes held intelligence well beyond average animal or prey.

Flare growled softly and a long twisted, pronged spear materialised in her claws. Letting lose a bellowing roar, she plummeted to the ground. The Ar'lek started running and leaping through the forest, startled. Flare gave another challenging roar and started chasing it through the air. Slowly she drew closer before finally throwing her hunting spear. The copper spear struck the stag's leg, causing it to stumble and fall to the ground. Majestically, Flare landed next to it. The Ar'lek withered in the ground, struggling to get up, but Flare lashed out with her claws. She slashed a deep gash into the creature's side. Blood poured out of the beast and quickly pooled into the ground. Flare's nostrils flared, enjoying the scent of blood. She dug her claws into the Ar'lek stag's neck, making him scream out in pain. Flare grinned evilly, loving the Ar'lek's despair and pain. A full ten minutes later, she was still playing with her prey, when the soft sound of icy wings hit her ears. Her head snapped up, searching for the source of the sound. Looking above her, she saw it was none other than her general Alaska.

Alaska's metal scales were a pale, shimmering icy white. Her icicle-like horns gleamed chrome. The darker blue/purple stains on her claws, teeth, horns and scales was the blood of her enemies that she had shed over the years. Alaska glided down, her sharp claws touching the ground and freezing the plant life. "I see that you have caught yourself a fine specimen there Flare," She observed. "But tell me, did you mother not tell you to not play with your food before you eat it?"Alaska's black eyes regarded her friend for a while. "Put the poor thing out of its misery and kill him." She ordered. Flare looked down in dismay and growled but killed the Ar'lek.

"Right. Alaska, what is you purpose for being here?"Flare demanded.

Alaska sighed. "A couple of things actually. One: why did you not sign off yesterday? Two: I needed to tell you that a meeting is scheduled for this morning, three: How is Windbreak? And four: How is your egg?" The list that Alaska rattled off was confusing at first.

"Okay. One, I asked Officer Burn-out to sign off for me yesterday in exchange for the chance to see the egg. Two, Yes I know. Burn-out told me that when she came over. Three Windbreak's fine, except for the times when he doesn't think straight and the result is me entering gladiator mode." Alaska clucked her tongue in worry. "And four?" she asked. "Four, the egg is fine and is due to hatch in a weeks' time!" Flare responded happily.

"Wonderful! Now, since you seen to know everything then my work here is done." And with that, Alaska flies off, allowing Flare to haul the dead Ar'lek carcass home.

* * *

(#Two hours later#)

"Alright, let's take it from the top," Alaska spoke with clear confidence and determination. "Sensors have been detecting the smallest of things and so are going under repair. At this moment we are most vulnerable so everyone needs to be on high alert. Is that clear? Any questions?" Burn-out raised her claws high in the air. "Yes Officer?"

"How long will the sensors be down for?"She asked.

"Good question. The technicians have informed me that they will be down for four to seven hours. They are working on them as we speak." Alaska's reply came swift and fast. "Captain Flare, your team will be on space patrol every twenty minutes. Divide your squad into three separate teams. I want no one to go alone. Clear?" Alaska asked.

"Yes general." Flare responded rigidly.

The meeting continued on with General Alaska giving out her orders and instructions. Once ended, the officers were the first to leave, chattering about the news and orders they had received. Flare, however, was held back. "Flare; if you could stay behind and meet me in my office I would be grateful."

"Fine."She grumbled.

"Thank you Flare. This won't take five minutes." Flare snorted at this, remembering what had happened last time. As they walked through the twisting and winding corridors, Alaska explained what was going on. "One of my sergeants found an egg a few years back and raise him as an orphan." She explained.

"As a mother?" Flare inquired.

"No. She made that fact quite clear as well. Now he is of age to join the military, which is what Rift has been gearing towards ever since he hatched." Alaska continued.

"And does he have a problem with that?" Flare pressed.

"Oh no! Only a small, insignificant one." Alaska said sarcastically.

Flare stared at her with pure amazement. "Did I just hear wrong or was that sarcasm I heard?" she asked bleakly.

Alaska **smiled**. "No you heard right. It was sarcasm. Anyway, he's been protesting quite a lot. But that's no big problem; it's the fact that he is extremely pathetic, weak and cowardly. A disgrace to the Sa'torian race if you ask me." She stated. When they reached her office, she opened the door and marched over the desk. Sitting behind it, Alaska activated her comm-link.

" **~Alaska to Rift. Copy?~** "

" **~Rift to Alaska. I copy.~** "

"~ **Rift, please send Tidal in. We are in a hurry so be quick.~** "

" **~Will do General. Sending him now. Rift out.~** "

* * *

(#Five minutes later#)

A knock sounded on the office door. It opened to reveal a murky blue, sulking surfer. Flare wrinkled her snout in disgust. " _No wonder Alaska called him a disgrace to our race_." She thought. The surfer stalked over to sit in front of Alaska, who regarded him with cold, disgusted eyes. Never less, when she spoke, it was cool and smooth, showing no signs of the hatred that lay behind her eyes.

"Ah, Tidal." She greeted. "Thank you for coming so soon." Tidal snorted and mumbled something inaudible.

"Tidal, meet the Seether Captain, Flare. Captain Flare, meet the surfer dragon, Tidal." Alaska introduced the two of them with grace. Flare extended a claw to shake claws with him. But tidal didn't seem to notice. Flare growled in annoyance, expelling a small flame from her snout. Tidal yelped in surprise, jumping back.

"Now, Flare. I'll get straight to the point. I would like if you could become the trainer of Tidal under the following conditions; One, You will be responsible for his combat and strength training. Two any damage that he does, you will be responsible for his punishment. And three, he is to not enter any combat of any sought. Am I understood?"

Both dragons stared at her in disbelief. Flare then turned to look at Tidal. Surprise and resentfulness was written all over his features. His wings were slumped, his tail stuck out in a strange position. Flare rolled her eyes at him. An awkward silence followed. Finally Flare cleared her throat and spoke.

"So say that I accepted this bizarre proposal, I won't be in charge of his overall well being?"She asked.

"No. That roll would still fall to Rift."Alaska clarified.

"Alright. I accept." Flare said.

"Wonderful. Thank you ever so much Flare. I know I can trust you to make him a much stronger dragon."Alaska exclaimed.

And with that Flare left the office, already forming a training plan in her head.

* * *

(#Three Hours later#)

Flare finished telling Windbreak about the sudden turn of events. He had sniggered when she told him that she was Tidal's trainer and gave a surprised snort that ended up choking him for a few second when she said that Alaska actually smiled and spoke sarcastic words. The two exchanged stories of the day, each with funny, horrifying, sad and surprising twists to them. It seemed to be hours until the two finally consented defeat and gave in to their exhaustion. Carefully they transported their egg to the nest located in the bedroom and curled around it, forming a protective barrier from the outside world.

The sparkmates had just dozed off when something happen that changed the world as they knew it.

Sirens blared.

* * *

 **Whoo cliffhanger!**

 **So tell me watch you think about this one. I gotta admit, this has got to be one of my favourite chapters. I am so proud of this one. Proud and excited. So please tell me what you think of the chapter. Note: I will only be updating if i get at least one review.**

 **Until next time**

 **Skylar**


	3. Survival Of The Fittest

Survival Of The Fittest

 **Here we are peoples! Chapter three is finally here!**

 **Just a couple of things before we get stuck into the story. One: A BIG thank you to barricadesDemon126 for leaving a review on the two previous chapters AND for following. I was so excited that I came sooo close to crying. Two: An equally sized thank you to nijha44 for adding myself and to their favourite list AND for following me and my story. So thanks people for the support. And sorry if I am swapping between Cybertronian and human terms. The Sa'torians are mechanical but their biology is the same as humans.**

 **Note: I will be updating as often as a can. That could take two to three days at tops. If your really lucky I might get a chapter complete and up-loaded in a day. So don't be to upset if I don't update tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own transformers(sadly) or the word Adi'ka. But I do own my OCs and planets so no touchies.**

 **Dialogue:** "normal speech"

 _"Mental/Bond speech"_

 **"~** **Comm-Link speech~"**

 **Anyways, enough talking. One with the chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(#the decepticons, before the Sa'torian sirens#)

Megatron was incredibly frustrated. He had called for Starscream but his loyal, cowardly seeker never answered his call. This annoyed Megatron royally, because Starscream usually came only a nanoklick after he called. Deciding to seek him out himself, Megatron started stalking the corridors. Finally coming across a room that sounded like it had bots in it, and was about to open the door when he caught snippets of the conversation that was taking place inside.

"Alright. We need to tread carefully. This upcoming mission will be incredibly dangerous. I mean you know what happened last time anyone tried this..." Megatron caught no more of the speech because the speaker had lowered their voice. Shaking his helm, he stepped forwarded and opened the door. The minute it opened five faceplates turned to face his with surprised expressions. Analysing them all carefully, Megatron found Starscream, Soundwave, Barricade, Shockwave and...Lunarpoint. Upon seeing her dazzling faceplate, Megatron felt his spark contract and had to battle internally to keep his engines from purring loudly. Truth be told, Megatron had long nursed a soft spot for her ever since he saw her at the pits with her brother, Soundwave. Gulping quietly, he forced himself to remain strong and cold, whilst trying to find his voice.

Finally he found it and growled, "What in the name of the Unicron are you all doing here?"

It was Lunarpoint who thought of the way out and Lunarpoint who spoke. "We were planning a group assault for the upcoming mission Lord Megatron". Lunarpoint smiled when she said this and he felt himself shiver. The sound of his name rolling her off glossa made his spark leap a mile. It sounded so perfect, so perfect that he wanted to hear her say it more. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he replied.

"Humph, fine. But please remember to turn on your comm-link." And with that, he turned and marched out of the room. The other Decepticons stared in disbelief at where their leader had been just a second ago. Soundwave was lucky he was wearing his visor or everyone would see his smirking to high heaven and Shockwave was snorting softly. Barricade slowly shook his helm.

"Please tell that I heard wrong. That I didn't just hear him say please." He muttered weakly.

Starscream was also shaking his helm. "It's got to be Lunarpoint. She has to be his one and only weakness. But it beats me how an incredibly manipulative and stunning femme like you would even be part of the Decepticons." He wondered. "I guess that we're lucky to have someone like you in the alliance." He chuckled. What he said was true. Lunarpoint was an amazing manipulator. With the ability to twist any sticky situation to have to outcome that she wanted. And literally, she had Megatron wrapped around her little digit. But that was for only one reason. The one secret she held.

Almost as soon as Megatron had left, Lunarpoint felt her legs start shaking. She wanted to scream out in pain and despair. If it weren't for her brother wrapping his arms around her, she would have collapsed. Gently he lowered her to the ground, stroking her forehelm and murmuring softly to her through the sibling bond.

" _Lunar, little one. What did you hear?"_ He whispered through the bond.

" _It was awful. All I could hear and feel was the pure lust and longing for me._ " She whimpered. Lunarpoint lent her head back to rest against her brother's shoulder, letting the protectiveness radiating of him engulf her. She felt traumatised and abused. Feeling her distress increase, Soundwave pulled his sister closer to him.

" _Shhh Lunar. You're alright. If Megatron lays a claw in you, I swear it; I_ _ **will**_ _find a way to rip his helm from the rest of his frame_." He growled. Hearing her master growl, Lazerbeak winged her way down to perch upon her secondary master, clicking her beak is worry.

"Thanks Soundwave. I tell you, I won't be one to miss that scene!" Lunarpoint said out loud, laughing. Glad to hear and feel his sister's fear and worry disappearing, Soundwave released her and stood up, puling Lunar to pedes.

"You alright Lunar?" asked Barricade, concerned.

"I'm fine 'cade. But thanks for the concern." She responded, the smile returning to her faceplate.

But then warning alarms went off and a voice came though the speaker.

"Attention all. We have arrived. I repeat, we have arrived."

Now the real fun started. As the small group alliance made their way to the armoury, Lunarpoint let out a small whimper. Soundwaves helm snapped to face her.

" _What's wrong little one?"_

" _A_ couple of things. One: I can hear him and his thought are terrible. And two: I don't like this at all. I mean, the Sa'torian dragons have done nothing to offend us and now... now we're going to destroy their species. How is that right?" Lunarpoint spoke softly. Soundwave watched her for a while before wrapping his servo around hers.

" _I would say that they'll be fine if I didn't know any better. Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But as you said earlier there's nothing we can do, is there?_ " He asked. Lunarpoint shook her helm sadly.

Soundwave sighed quietly. " _Just hang in there sis, for me alright?_ " she nodded, not trusting herself to speak but a tear of blue coolant slowly made its way down her faceplate. Soundwave felt his spark contract with pain and sadness at her suffering. But he had done all he could so he just squeezed her servo reassuringly.

* * *

(#the Sa'torian Dragons#)

The alarms blared loud and clear. Flare and Windbreak leapt to their claws, listening to the howling alarms in fear. Windbreak's massive Glider wings folded down to form a protective cover over the egg. The poor sparkling was terrified at the sudden, loud noise and startled by its mothers fear. Never before had its mother felt real fear. Flare shot out the window, scanning the skies. And what she saw made her spark leap to her throat and her stomach contract with fear. Hundreds of strange and unique airships descended upon then. Opening fire on their home city as thousands of miniature drone ships rained from the sky, delivering the Decepticon troops. When they landed, they brutally proceeded to cut down the innocent mechanical dragons. Everywhere, the Sa'torians cried out in panic and pain. Frantically, flare plunged into her sparkmate's mind, ordering Windbreak to take the egg to the safety shelter while she would rally order and the defences. Picking up the egg and cradled it close to his chest, Windbreak tore out the window and out to the gathering storm.

The shelter was located in a small cave with tree leaves on the ground and a nest made the finest hay. Water and fruit was stashed in the corner. The shelter had been there for thousands of years just in case the city was placed under siege. Gentle, Windbreak set down the egg, nuzzling it before speaking softly to it.

"Alright little one. I'm going to find some more eggs to keep you company. After that, I'm going to help your mother." He hesitated before continuing. "I may not return. But just remember that we will always be with you in your spark and soul. Your name will be Firestorm, No matter if you're male or female. Remember that Adi'ka." And with that he left, winging into the roaring storm. Twenty minutes later he returned, carrying two dark eggs with matching web patterns. Placing them down beside his own egg, Windbreak turned and flew out again. Only ten minutes later, he came back, this time sporting bullet holes in his left side. Windbreak carried a single dark red egg. Setting it down next to the others, Windbreak took off into the grey sky. He did not return.

The newly named egg poked around the bond. It got nothing but an endless void of black. It cried out in panic and confusion. But not only a second later did its 'mother' fly in.

"Daddy's gone! Forever!" She cried. Scooping her egg up, she held it close to her chest before tearing out unto the howling cyclone. Although her wings were poorly designed for flying in storms, she struggled on. But the egg became slippery from the water that poured from the sky and she dropped egg. It fell through the clouds but was caught before it hit the ground. But the speed that it was falling at caused a crack to appear. Cradling the cracked egg safely, she turned and flew to her destination. Ten minutes was all she needed to fly for before she came to the escape ships. Placing her egg inside, she activated a holodevice and started recording.

" _ **~I am directing the message to anyone who finds my egg. We have fallen under attack from the enemy. Our home has been destroyed. Our adults and parents killed and our eggs captured. This egg is the last of our kind. So please, I am pleading for you to keep the sparkling that will hatch in a month's time safe. It is the last."**_ Suddenly she whirled around when the sound of heavy footsteps smashing though the trees. " _ **Please, keep it safe.~"**_ Was the last thing she said before turning it off and threw it in the ship. Closing the door and sealing it shut, she jetted it into the dark skies. Watching it go, she sent a silent plead to Ryuu to send her egg to a safe place.

Two trees were suddenly uprooted from the ground and thrown at her and smacked the back of the head, causing dragon to collapse. A voice thundered out, roaring at the shocked dragon.

"WHAT WAS IN THAT SHIP?!" Megatron screamed. Slowly the dragon crawled to her claws and stood, looking at him is the face.

"I... Will...Not...Tell...You." she spat.

"You WILL tell me or I will kill you." He snarled. Lunarpoint and Soundwave, who had arrived with him, both felt a pang of pity for this femme. They knew that it was an egg and she was trying to protect it.

"You'll kill me anyway you beast!" She reported. "So don't go making useless threats like that." Taking a deep breath, the Sa'torian screamed. "WHY! What did we ever do to you to disserve all this! Nothing! AND YET YOU TEAR OUR HOME AWAY AND OUR LIVES!"

"You'll regret saying that, dragon" Megatron growled.

The Dragon raised her head and met his gaze, her crimson eyes meeting his scarlet pair. "I regret nothing." That was the last thing she said before a plasma bullet tore through her body. She shuddered before she went limp, falling to the ground. Her eyes burned for a second before losing their glow as the life drained from her. Blood was pooling rapidly on the dying grass. The last thing she mouthed was 'Beast'. Lunarpoint felt tears sliding down her faceplate. Blinking her opticlids rapidly, she turned. Her servo found her brother's and she dragged him though the forest, away from the, sparkless, merciless, spark-breaking demon that was her leader. Stopping only when she could no longer hear the horrible sound of the on-slaughter, she released her older brother's servo and sank down to her knees. The tears were falling fast now and there was no stopping them. Lunarpoint cried openly. Hating his sister's despair that speared his spark through the bond, Soundwave sank to his knees as well. Making sure that they were alone, he reached up and removed his visor, placing it on the ground. Wrapping his arms around his younger sister, he pulled lunar close against his chest and rested his chin on her helm.

"I know Lunar. I know." Was all he said before he let his own tears go.

* * *

Alaska watched as the military compound went up in flames. Anger soured through her blood cords as she looked upon her burning home. Suddenly something caught her eye. Spiralling down and pulling up to observe without being seen, she watched as two Decepticons entered a smouldering building. Moments later, they came out holding two eggs. Alaska's eyes widened and she howled with fury. They were taking the eggs and killing the adults and hatched sparklings. " _Why."_ She whimpered in her mind. The primal, raw and demonic side of her snarled a response to her question. " _To make an army with no memories of the past._ " Alaska suddenly felt heavy, her wings giving in as she sank to the ground. "No. No, this can't be happening." She moaned. But her grief was soon replaced with the rage that was nursed by her demon. Throwing her head high, Alaska started to glow a blinding white. Her inner dragon/demon was NOT happy.

" **~Alaska to Rift. Do you copy?~"**

Only half a nanoklick passed before Rift answered.

" **~Rift to Alaska. I hear ya loud and clear.~"**

Alaska took a deep breath before continuing.

" **~Rift. The decepticons are killing off the adults and hatched dragonlings.~"**

Rift snorted. **"~Ya don't say. All I've seen is dying dragons left, right and centre.~"**

" **~Rift, this is no time for sarcasm. Anyway, they're killing off the living Sa'torians but are taking the eggs.~"**

That hit home. **"~Those...those... Sons of a Glitch!~"** Rift shrieked through the comm. **"~But why...why are they taking the eggs? This makes no sense.~"**

" **~The problem is, Rift, it does. With that being said, where is Tidal?~"** Alaska was curious.

Rift growled loud and clear through the comm-link. Alaska felt her stomach sink when she heard the growl, dreading the answer.

" **~That idiot fled at the first sign of danger. He is, unless my spies and ears deceive me, hiding at the bottom of the ocean with his head stuffed in the sand.~"** snarled Rift.

Alaska snorted is disappointment **. "~Thank goodness. At least he isn't a charred pile of mess on the ground. Now, I want you to find Prodigy and meet me at my location. I'm sending the coordinates now.~"** Alaska's voice became deadly and serious. **"~Alaska out.~"**

* * *

(#Ten Minutes#)

Alaska watched in the pouring rain as her dark aquamarine Surfer captain and orange-red Seether weapons specialist swooped down to meet her. In the time that Alaska had been waiting, she had developed a plan.

"General. Rift told me what was happening." Prodigy shook his head sadly and sighed. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Rift and Prodigy. Our home is falling, our people are dying and our future generations are being stolen from us." She announced. "Now we must stay strong and prevent any misuse of our power. Do you stand with me?"

"We stand with you. Death will be the only thing to prevent us from succeeding."Prodigy declared. Rift nodded as her reply.

"Good. Now, the eggs are being taken to the main control ship, The Nemesis. All we have to do is sneak on board, destroy the eggs and get out. Dead or alive."Alaska explained.

"But General..."Prodigy protested. Rift only nodded her head, knowing exactly why Alaska had said to destroy the eggs. "This is suicide. And why would you destroy the eggs?!" He protested.

"Because it would take too long to carry them all back. And we have to make sure that the Decepticons have none of our eggs. Destroying them all is the best way to do this. We can't have then using our powers for the wrong purpose, can we?" She shot back. When neither of them responded, Alaska nodded. "Now, just follow my lead."

Crouching, the three Sa'torians jumped and shot into the sky, aiming for the huge command ship.

* * *

"Lunar." When she looked her brother, tears in her optics, Soundwave felt another pang of despair in the spark.

"Wave, I can't do this anymore. All of this, it's tearing me apart." She whimpered. Soundwave closed his optics.

"Lunar, I love you. You're _my_ sister. And I swear it; I will protect you with my life. You, Lazerbeak, ravage and the other simbiots are the only ones that have prevented me from cracking. But it was you that contributed the most. Lunarpoint, you have to stay with me, or I won't be able to protect you. We've already lost one of us and I won't make that mistake again. Just stay with me, please." Lunar loved it and felt so safe when he removed his visor and spoke with borne voice. Breathing deep, she looked at Soundwave in the optic.

"Alright. I'll stay. But under one condition." Lunar spoke with a small smile on her faceplate.

"And the one condition is...?" He pressed.

"I get Lazerbeak. That is my bargain. Deal?" She asked.

Soundwave looked at her for a long moment. "Deal." He drew silent for a moment.

"Wave?" Lunarpoint said, worry lacing her voice and the bond as he picked up his visor, placing it on his helm. "Is someone coming?"

"Yes and no little one. I just commed Barricade. He's coming to pick us up. Our work here is done."

* * *

 **Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing the Lunarpoint/Soundwave brother/sister moments. But I have to admit, I did feel small pangs of sadness. Also MEGATRON HAS A CRUSH! i couldn't help but laugh as I wrote it. On a sadder note, when the egg's 'mother' died I came pretty close to crying. And what's Lunarpoint and the Alliance plotting?**

 **So please tell me what you think of Lunarpoint and those brother/sister moments and please leave a review.**

 **Just one other small thing. I regret to inform you that the next couple of chapters will be sad and upsetting, if not short as well.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Skylar**


	4. Lost and Alone

Lost and Alone

 **Hi hi everyone. I'm so sorry for updating so late. I was so busy and everything. Anyway thanks again to BarricadesDemon126 for leaving a review for chapter three.**

 **Dialogue:** "normal speech"

 **"~Comm-link speech~"**

 _"Thought and bond speech"_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Transformers(though I wish I did) But I own my OC's and planets so keep your hands off them.**

 **So here we go!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alaska soared through the pouring rain. Her demonic from acted like a beacon for the Decepticons. The Cybertronian fighter ships lunged forward to strike them down but were met with a nasty blast of freezing cold air that froze them in place. Her demon screamed, egging her on, pushing her up higher into the howling clouds. When Alaska, Rift and Prodigy broke the storm levels, they snorted with laughter. The Nemesis was rocking violently in the storm's ferocious wind currents. Apparently, Cybertronian airships, whilst extremely good at blowing things up, were NOT designed to combat the wild weather and storm currents of Sa'toria. The trio glided through the whistling wind, their wings perfectly angled the use the headwind that was trying to throw then back the way they came. Alaska felt another pang of regret lace through her spark. To use the air currents to a massive advantage was something a sparkling would learn from its parents not long after hatching. The latest generation of Sa'toria would never learn the joys of flying, the joys of hunting and most of all, the joys of the world around them. These sparklings would not live the see anything at all.

"Alaska? Are you alright? You just let us take down five enemy ships. That's not like you." Prodigy was generally concerned. He knew his general's love for bloodshed, and her lust the see the opponent howl in pain. But she just kept flying without seeing them.

"I...I'm sorry Prodigy. I was just thinking about what we're about to do. About what they were going to do. They could still do this if we do not succeed." whispered Alaska.

"Don't think about it Alaska. Have a little optimism would you." Rift snorted.

"Oooh. Yeah, never mind that we're in the middle of a war zone and the fact that we're about to pull off a suicide mission." Alaska snapped.

"See, I knew she would come 'round in the end." Prodigy cheered to Rift.

"Humph. Anyway it was your idea to begin with so don't complain. You were the one who dragged us into this." Snorted Rift.

"Uhh. I was grief-stricken and had a demon explode in me so of course I would come up with all these crazy ideas." Alaska protested.

"Well there's no backing out know so go with the flow." Prodigy sniggered. He drew quiet when the banked to fly alongside The Nemesis. Swiftly and silently the three glided along the magnificently big ship before finally finding a closing hanger door. Slipping inside, Alaska, Rift and Prodigy slunk through the winding corridors.

* * *

"Soundwave! Wait!" Lunarpoint called. Soundwave turned, meeting his sister's bright Caribbean blue optics. Before he came to Sa'toria, Soundwave had no name for her unusual optic colour. Now, they looked just like the waters in the oceans of Sa'toria. On the flight back from the forest, Lunarpoint had remained silent and unresponsive. She simply stared at the floor, ignoring Barricade when he asked her if she was alright. Lunarpoint even gotten to the point where she had blocked Soundwave out of her mind and spark, meaning he couldn't reach out with his spark to comfort her. And while their odd Alliance was walking through the endless maze of halls, she walked with her helm low and her optics shielded. All of ended with Soundwave being a bit surprised when she had suddenly called out his name. The rest of the team paused as well.

"Yes lunar?" he asked.

"I swear I heard pedesteps following us." She whispered, glancing around the seemingly empty corridor.

It took a moment for everyone to process what she just said. A klick later Shockwave shook his helm. "No Lunarpoint. My sensors detected no machinery of any sort."

Lunarpoint drew quiet. "Who says that a Sa'torian is machinery?" She reported. Silence followed.

"Wait, are you saying that you hear a Sa'torian _dragon_?" Barricade asked, dumbfounded.

"No."

"Then what are you saying?" Starscream pressed in frustration.

Lunarpoint sighed. "Everyone on this ship broadcasts their thoughts and emotions for the galaxy. No one except Soundwave and... and our long gone sister can actually shield their thoughts. Shockwave can only block me with a very prickly shield on his most secretive thoughts. But if I pushed hard enough on it I could break through."

"And will you?" Asked Shockwave, tensing.

"No. Everyone has the right to privacy. But if they scream their thought and emotions to Primus well, I can't help that." Lunarpoint sighed. "Anyway, a Sa'torian's mind is just so... quiet and peaceful. Their thoughts stay within the boundaries of their mind and doesn't overflow." She finished with a shrug.

"So what you're saying is you hear that quietness coming from one mind." Barricade tried wrapping his processor around what was just said.

"No. I hear it coming from three."

All of the Decepticons tensed and became rigid. Their cannons activated and started whirling.

"Do we go after them?" Starscream asked Lunarpoint. The silence that was only interrupted by the whir of the cannons stretched on.

"No." She said firmly.

Barricade took a step back in surprise. "But why? They're infiltrating _our_ ship. It's our duty to stop them!" he exclaimed.

"Tell me. Would the Sa'torians attack us without a good reason? Would they sink low enough to our level to attack a neighbouring race for no real reason? Can you not think of a good reason for them to attack us?" Lunarpoint said softly. When they all looked her dumbfounded (Yes Shockwave too), she gave an exasperated cry.  
"We attacked them for no reason! We killed them all! We took thing from them that were and are rightfully theirs! AND YET NONE OF YOU CAN THINK OF A GOOD ENOUGH REASON FOR THEM TO ATTACK US?!" She screeched. Barricade and Starscream slowly took retreating steps back. Shockwave was cringing. Lunarpoint never screeched like this. Her voice was always soft and gentle, a delight for anyone who listened to her laugh or when she was happy. But when she screeched, well you were on death's doorstep. Lunarpoint was a skilled fighter. Her past consisted of her being the only femme gladiator in all of Kaon history. Lunarpoint rose magnificently through the ranks alongside her brother. Doubts were placed at her first fight even though Soundwave had warned them about being careful. But all of those doubts were washed away when she won with ease. But the last final blow can when her twin sister was killed.

Now she only fought if she had to. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself. The shocked silence seemed to stretch on for a lifetime. It was finally broken when Barricade spoke.

"Are...are you saying that they're going after the...the EGGS?!" he whispered.

"Why would they not? They created them and they are the Sa'torian future. What is the point of a war if the opposing side has nothing to fight back with? Had never had the opportunity to even start to strike back? I say that we give them a chance to retaliate and take back what we stole from them." Lunarpoint had a point, like she _always_ does. "If the one of the two sides are helpless then it is not called war. It's... something else that pure evil."

"Your right Lunar. But I just happen to know what it's called" Starscream smirked.

Lunarpoint looked up at him. Because of his smirk, she couldn't help a small smile spread across her lipplates. "And that is...?"

"Megatron." He answered simply.

That was the final straw. Lunarpoint burst out laughing. The rest of the Alliance exchanged triumphant looks. No one really wanted to see her in an unhappy mood.

"Ahhh. Classic. Yep I won't disagree with you there. So is it agreed that anything that isn't war is called Megatron?" questioned Lunarpoint. The others snorted in laughter.

"Bang on." Barricade chokes out.

"Right. Now that we have that problem sorted out can we all agree that, we were never here. This conversation never happened. We never heard, saw or spoke of this corridor at all. Clear."

"Yes lunar."They chorused.

"Good. Now, unless we want a certain lumbering idiot to come strolling down the corridor, I suggest we get a move on." Smirked Lunarpoint.

"Yes little one." Soundwave spoke quietly so only his sister could hear him. Slipping an arm around her waist, he guided her with the Alliance to report to Megatron.

Alaska was pretty sure her spark stopped pulsing when she heard the femme say she heard something. The two other Sa'torians froze when she spoke.

* * *

"~MOVE!~" Alaska shrieked through the comm-link. Hastily, they scrambled into an open doorway and shifted their scales to match the cold, gray metal. Closing their eyes, they sent silent pleads to Ryuu. Hearing them speak made their sparks race at supersonic speed. But when Alaska heard the femme speak about the sound of emotion and thoughts, she frowned.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered. When the other two nodded, she looked at them with a mystified expression.

Rift listened with a severe look on her face before whispering. "It seems like that they have a mind-reader."

"That's not good for us then." Prodigy hissed.

"Weren't you listening?" Alaska snapped quietly. "She can't hear our thoughts."

"Err, I was more focused on staying hidden that anything else." Alaska could just imagine the guilty expression on Prodigy's face.

Alaska continued to listen but her breathing hitched when one of the mechs asked if they should go and investigate. But the femme's response startled all three of them.

"No."

Alaska looked between Rift and Prodigy with wide eyes. Both of them looked as shocked as she was.

"Did she just say no?" Rift whispered.

"I...I think so." Alaska replied. None of the Sa'torians heard anything else due to the shock they had just received. They finally snapped out of trance when they heard pedesteps walking away. So apparently they completely missed Lunarpoint's screaming match. But as the troop of five walked away, Alaska could have sworn she heard a whisper.

"Good luck."

(#Ten Minutes later#)

"We made it. We actually made it." Alaska breathed. The three stood outside the door to the stolen eggs. Slowly, Alaska reached out and tapped the pad that locked to door. All Sa'torians were skilled hackers. Within moments the door unlocked and slid open. All of them gasped. Neatly lined in rows of ten, forty or so eggs sat. The larger ones lay at the back with the smaller at the front. Rift stared at the sparklings that was still in their eggs. She felt her stomach rise to her throat as she saw a sparkling that had hatched only moments ago. The poor dragonlings lay flopped on the floor. Alaska and Rift felt themselves sliding into protective mother mode, with the urge to go over and hold and comfort the newly hatched sparklings. _"No don't go over, don't go over. Stay away from them. You're going to kill them. You're going to see them die."_ Both of them felt the pit of dread continue to grow until it was almost overpowering. Rift finally snapped when a Surfer sparkling turned to look at her with its big light blue eyes. Instantly, she swooped and snatched up the sparkling, ignoring the cries of protest from Alaska and Prodigy. Cradling the sparkling close to her chest, Rift turned to look at Alaska.

"Please, let me keep her. Please Alaska." Pleaded Rift.

Alaska watched the little sparkling snuggle close to Rift. Too late, the bonding had started.

"You do realise that we might not make it out of here alive?" Prodigy growled.

Rift hung her head. "I know. But if I die, she dies with me."

Alaska sighed. "Fine, keep her. But please refrain from naming her until we're off and away."

Rift purred quietly. 'Yes General."

"Right, now like it or not, we have to destroy the eggs. Rift; turn away if you don't want to see it. And make sure the sparkling doesn't see this. Prodigy; burn them on my mark. I will freeze them. Ready? Go!" On Alaska queue, both of them unleashed blazing flames or freezing mist. They moved through the rows of eggs, charring or freezing and smashing them. Once done, they looked at the charred room with shattered sparks. The room that once hosted eggs now held piles of ash or shattered egg remains.

"Now that that's done, we make ourselves scarce." Turning on their heels, they fled from the room, with Rift holding the sparkling on her back. Fleeing from the ship was easier that Alaska had predicted. Shooting through hall after corridor, they launched themselves into open air. The raid was done. Most of the ships were returning to the carrier ships. Flying as fast as they could, they arrowed away from The Nemesis. Finally they were free. At least that what they thought anyway. Prodigy let out a whoop of joy, sailing on the wind currents. Suddenly Alaska jolted and cried out in pain as a hailstorm of bullets tore through her, making her shudder and fall to the ground. Rift and Prodigy followed in suit, both sporting bullet holes.

Alaska closed her eyes as she crashed onto the grass.

"Finally, we are free." She spoke to the skies above, speaking at the ships descending upon them. "You may have won the battle, but our race is...safe." With her head sinking onto the soft grass, she felt no more.

* * *

The ship floated in space, stuck to middle of nowhere. It just drifted around. No planet was to be seen, in any direction. It was alone. Inside the ship, a single red and black egg sat by its self. The single crack the egg acquired whilst falling started to glow white. Another crack appeared. For awhile nothing happened. Then the egg rocked once, clearly needing help. But none came, because none could come. The crack in the egg split wider, revealing a tiny claw. The poor sparkling rocked the egg. It was suffocating in the fluids in the egg. Normally sparklings never had to hatch by themselves. They relied on the parents to place their claws on the egg and it would shatter, leaving tiny fragments of the egg scattered around the place and the sparkling flopped where the egg was. But this hatching was different. The sparkling was dying slowly due to lack of breath. Using the last of its strength, it pushed on the walls of its cage. The egg burst, falling away in large parts. The fluids spread out on the floor, and the tiny black sparkling lay on the ground. But something was wrong with it. Its overlarge wings flopped around it, sticking out in odd directions, as did its tail and neck. Its eyes were pressed together. It could not open them. Using its other senses, the last Sa'torian crawled around until it found a crevice in the small escape ship. Curling up in a tight ball, it fell asleep. The sparkling felt hungry, thirsty and alone. Yes, it was alone with no one to comfort or help it. With no one to tell it that everything was going to be alright.

Alone. It was all alone

* * *

 **Ahhh, I'm so evil. Poor little sparkling. All lost and alone. Let me know what you think in a review. (I will only be updating if I get at least one review.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Skylar**


	5. Found

Found

 **So, here we are with chapter five! I hope you all have been enjoying yourselves so far so let me know in a review. Sorry if this one was a little late but I got there in the end. Right, down to business. I would like to thank BarricadesDemon126 for sticking with me through thick and thin. Also Sean Hutchison for following me and C4llum for adding me and my story to their favourites list and for following myself and this story. So thanks again to those who have become actively involved within the story.**

 **BarricadesDemon126-If you like stories that are focused on the Decepticons, then I must suggest two stories that I have recently read. One is 'Torn (BlackoutxOC fic)' and the other is 'Or Die Trying'. Hope you enjoy them! :)**

 **Speech: "~Comm-link speech~"**

"Normal Speech."

 _"Bond/Thought speech."_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own transformers in anyway, shape or form and do not have a say in the plot line . If I did, I would scream at Michael bay for killing off the original characters and changing the living ones and order him to change it back immediately :) However, I do own my OCs, planets, theories and plot lines so no touchies or takies. They are not up for grabs.**

 **I also apologise for any spelling mistakes that might appear.**

 **Anyway enough with the talkies and on with the story!**

 **Enjoy!:)**

* * *

White.

White as far as the optic could see.

I am Ryuu, Daughter of The Mother and eldest sibling of four. Our mother created our home along with three planets that would host her daughter's souls, spirits and offspring. She created the stars and the nebula's, and the moons which decorate our skies. She created the paradise in which we live in. She named it the galaxy to reflect the mass of secrets and mysteries to which it holds. But when she finished her work, she disappeared. She left no sign of where she went or if she would return.

I am Ryuu, Goddess and The Great Lord of Sa'toria. I created The First Four. One I named a Glider, another I called a Surfer, the third I hailed a Seether and the last I designated a Glazer. All of The First Four possessed unique traits and skills that gave them differences and a code to live by. I gave them intelligence and a mind more complex than any could ever have. I wanted my creations to last longer than any other sentient being that would be created. So I made them mechanical. I made them to be a majestic life force that would out live any. So I worked endlessly and tirelessly, labouring to press every single detail into these fine beings. Finally I finished. I was done. My Offspring were the finest in Mother's entire Galaxy. My work had taken me endless amounts of time to finish. I gave them a peaceful home to live on. I gave them a life source that I called Sa'tilva. I created the forest creatures and the nature. I created Life. But while I was working, I did not notice that other eyes were watching and memorising my every move.

My younger siblings Primus and her twin brother, who later came to be known as The Unicron, like my idea to create a being that was entirely made of metal. They stole my past creations that I had long discarded and changed them. They altered them, so instead of walking on four legs they stood upright. Instead of having flexible wings that moved freely with the air currents, they had wings that were rigid and even then some did not have wings at all. But the biggest difference was that the twins creations could shift and change, I suppose they could transform, between two different forms, the second being the owners choice with in limit. They created several different...kinds or species. Some had wings and others did not. I did not understand why though, I mean, who would not want the ability to climb in the air and glide among the currents. I could not think of a life without wings. Anyway, the twins did not create four like I did but seven. Six males which they called mechs, and one female which they called a femme. They created an object that held similar functions to my Sa'tilva but it was solid. They named it the Allspark and it would give life to those on their planet. Together they named it Cybertron. I thought the name was strange for I had named my planet Sa'toria. My only brother mocked me for what I hailed my offspring's home but Primus defended me, saying that it was our own choices. That was when he started to drift away from us.

Though she was the youngest of us all, she seemed to have wisdom well beyond her age. She took what our mother had left us and built something different with it. Gaia chose to create individual, living organisms that would grow and evolve over long periods of time. Gaia was always the curious one of us four. While we took the path advanced technologies, she took the path that would allow her children to grow and develop over time. Slowly their minds would expand with knowledge that they would accumulate by themselves. Her theory was that if she let them think that they are alone they would develop a minds and personalities that would be who they are. Every different organism would hold a unique trait that would be passed down the line as they reproduced. The traits would then alter and change to the as they continued down the line. Gaia did many more things that I could not explain. I was incredibly confused. So much...work was put into these beings that died so soon and could be destroyed instantly. Primus and her twin scorned her for this fact but she simple said that they would learn how to defend themselves when the time came.

Anyway, I am Ryuu and I have watched my children grow and flourish over time. They have turned into a society of wonder and peace. No war had happen yet, unlike Gaia's creations. They fought over anything and everything. They abused their home on which they live in and proceeded to destroy Gaia's surface and, what did she call it again...the mantle. She would cry out in pain and try to stop them but they never learned. The rest of us were helpless. Her theory proved wrong. Her creations turned out to be spoiled and ungrateful...squishy little beings that seemed as though they were built for destruction, even though they weren't. I felt sick just listening to my little sisters cries of pain. But her children never heard her, nor did they care.

* * *

Optimus prime's POV

It was not long after we crash-landed on earth. Having chosen their alt-modes we were on our way to meet with Bumblebee but a distraction came our way.

" **~Prime, I have an incoming signal. It is destined to land north-west from here.~"** Ratchet was the one who picked up the signal. **"~Do we go and investigate?~"**

Optimus sighed through the comm-link. **"~Can you identify the signal?"** he asked.

Ratchet was silent for a while. He then sighed with frustration. **"~No Prime, my requests remain unmet and the comm-link is silent. Hold on.~"**

" **~What is it Ratchet?~"** Optimus asked.

" **~Signal has entered the atmosphere and is due to land in five minutes.~"** Ratchet spoke in a hurry.

Ironhide's engine growled loud. **"~According to the human's World Wide Web, they have a tendency** **to stick their squishy little noses where they don't belong.~"**

Optimus was silent for a while. **"~Then we must get to it before they do.~"**

All four of them took off, headed toward the signals location with rapid speed. They needed to get to it before any humans found out, or it could lead to disaster.

* * *

Lunarpoint sighed. She was waiting for her brother to return from a meeting. Typing on a key-board trying to finish a report came across as incredible boring. However, spying on the transmissions and hacking sounded appealing. Humming softly to herself, Lunarpoint reached out with her long, snakelike, digital tentacles, and plugged them into the computer. Her clawed digits flew across the key-board, tapping and pressing buttons and fiddling with certain knobs. The work, strangely enough, calmed her. Soon she heard the familiar crackle of a comm-link. Now it was just a matter of tuning in on the right channel. Twisting a knob, it didn't take long before she found the right channel. Smiling to herself, she focused on the conversation.

" **~What were your thoughts on the assault?~"** The voice was familiar but she couldn't place it. But then again, the Decepticon army was incredibly big.

" **Eh, I think they deserved to perish like that.~"** It sounded like the second voice had shrugged. Lunarpoint felt her spark contract and a sick feeling sprung up in her tanks.

" **~How come?~"** asked the first. Now she recognised them. It was Blackout and Swindle. And Swindle was not known for his kindness.

" **~Dunno. Just do. I mean, they're nothing like us. They look different, behave different, sound different...and their systems work differently. They are nothing like us at all. ~"** The way Swindle spoke was harsh and Lunarpoint had to squeeze her optics shut for a while. Difference. That was the only reason he hated them. All because they were different.

 _Please Blackout, put this idiot in his place_. She silently pleaded.

" **~What are your thoughts on this then?~"** asked Swindle.

" **~I...I'm not** _ **too**_ **fond of it but... ah I don't know.~"** Lunarpoint was curious. Snaking another tentacle around, she activated the security camera that watched over that particular area. She located Blackout and Swindle immediately. They stood close to the camera, but spoke through the comm-link to prevent. Blackout had just waved his servos in exasperation. Swindle shrugged.

" **~Anyway, we have things to attend to. We don't want Megatron or any of his pets finding us do we?~"** Swindle was always the grumpy, sulky type. Lunarpoint didn't really envy Blackout much. But she knew from past experience that he perhaps had the biggest spark here beside herself. Smiling, she shut down that channel before surfing through the different links. She became so engrossed in her activity that she didn't hear the door to their chambers open. Soundwave and Barricade watched in silence as her claws danced and skated across the computer panels. Lunarpoint almost never ejected her tentacles. But when she did, she worked with grace and speed. Soundwave knew she was at peace from the way she moved and the way her spark pulsed happily. Sighing softly, Soundwave reached out with one of his own tentacles. But before it reached halfway to her, she spun. The dance of her claws stopped, and her sword that rested on her back looked like it had teleported to her servo. Flinging it in their direction, her optics widened in surprise. Lunarpoint gasped, not expecting the two.

"MAYJA!" She screamed. Lunarpoint knew they would not have time to react. She squeezed her optics shut and hoped Mayja would get to her weapon in time. Then a quiet, electronic buzz was heard and a massive, metal wolf came from nowhere. Lunging to the air, its strong jaws clamped tightly on the flying sword, before landing with the weapon secured safely in its jaws. Opening her optics and seeing that her brother and friend were safe, Lunarpoint slumped, sinking to the floor. The Cyberhound sat where it had landed, staring at Lunarpoint with it impassive gaze. Lunarpoint looked up and locked optics with it.

"Mayja, loose. She ordered. Instantly, Mayja's posture loosened and she bounded over to Lunarpoint, placing the sword by her side. Mayja's eyes were now soft and loving. Using her as a support, Lunarpoint stood up.

"I'm so, so sorry. Just don't sneak up on me like that brother. You two gave me a spark-attack." She gasped.

"Sorry little one, but we have an audience with Lord Megatron." Her brother explained.

Lunarpoint's optics widened at the mention of Megatron.

"No...No, I'm not going. Never." She tried to snarl but it came out as a whimper/whine. Mayja looked up at her.

"Lunarpoint, be brave. Lazerbeak, come." Soundwave voice came out calm, an anchor point for his sisters' fear. Lazerbeak swooped through the open doorway, landing in her shoulder. She chirped once, in a reassuring manner. Lunarpoint's optics closed them opened.

"Fine. But this best be quick. Mayja, Attention." At her owner's words, Mayja became rigid once more. Barricade looked confused.

"Oh, forgive me. This is my Cyberhound Mayja. I have a list of commands that she follows. If I were to say her name and the word 'rage', she would start attacking everyone around her but me." She explained.

"What if she was chained down?"

"Then she would remove the chains. And if I were to say her name and 'loose' she would lose the rigid, cold behaviour. There are many others but I would rather not discuss them right now." Her words were simple but explained Mayja's behaviour perfectly.

As they came closer to the throne room, Lunarpoint gulped. She could feel the evil pulsing off him. This was not the Megatron she had known when...sighing, she pushed that thought away. Now she needed to focus.

* * *

Optimus Prime's POV

It took ten earth minutes to reach the signal. Upon arriving we found a large spaceship half-buried in the ground. The ship was large, clearly not a Cybertronian build. But I couldn't think of a reason for a Sa'torian craft to be here.

"Prime, do we search the ship?" I was too busy staring at the ship to notice who had spoken.

"Prime?" The speaker asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Hmm, what, oh yeah. I mean, yes search the ship." My reply was hasty which made the other 'bots chuckle. Shaking his helm, Jazz slipped inside and looked around the small space. Seeing nothing he went the move further on. Taking on step forward, he started when he heard the sound of _something_ being crushed under his pede. Removing his left pede from the floor he found a puddle of a clear, sticky fluid. Blinking is surprise, Jazz crouched down to examine it and found large pieces of something that clearly once held a form.

"Hey Prime, ya might wanna have a lil' look at this." He called.

"What is it Jazz?" I asked, entering the crashed ship.

Jazz gestured to the floor. Bending down, I moved closer to examine it.

"What d' ya think it is Prime." Jazz questioned.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, I answered.

"This is the remains of a Sa'torian egg."

Jazz gasped. Quickly he sprung up to search the rest of the ship. However, I moved to look around the cabin. I knew that the sparkling could have not gone far. Eyeing the control panel, I ran a scan over it. I had detected a life form. Kneeling down to analyse it, my optics came to rest on a small, black ball that lay on the ground underneath the panel. I extended a servo to grab it but it did not move. I had expected it to shy away, but it did not move. Gently I picked it up and moved it so it was close against my frame. The poor thing flopped limp on my arm. Carefully, I carried it outside. Ironhide turned and looked at me.

"Did you find anything sir?"

"Yes I did. Look."

Ratchet,, Ironhide and Jazz(after he had exited the ship) all looked at my arm and gasped. Ratchet, for once, was lost for words.

"Optimus...That's...that's a Sa'torian _sparkling_ for Primus's sake! What is it doing in a spaceship?" He exclaimed.

"I...I don't know Ratchet. But I do know that it's in danger." I said.

Ratchet looked confused for a moment as he ran a scan. Then a look of horror crossed his faceplate.

"Primus! The poor little thing is in stasis!" Ratchet nearly shouted. "It's had no food, water or warmth of any kind."

"I know. That is why I will not let you take it from me." I spoke with confidence. Ratchet sighed.

"I know that you were the Cybertronian ambassador to the Sa'torians. So please, fill me in about this sparkling." Ratchet's voice was demanding so I knew that he was going medic mode.

Gently, I ran my digit over its back. The spines that ran from its head to the tip of its tail bent down to press against its back, returning to their original positions when I pulled my digit away. This told me that the sparkling was a female. Due to the fact that a female would occasional carry her sparkling on her back gave it the need to have the ability to flatten its spines. If the spines were locked in place, then it would be male.

"See how the spines flatten against the back?" I asked my CMO. When he nodded I continued; "That means the sparkling is female."

"Right. When the spines flatten, it's a femme. Got it. Now I know that the Sa'torians have different species. How do we tell them apart? And what is her specie?" Ratchet asked.

I was silent for a moment. "I am guessing that she is a hybrid. She has the strong, muscular build of a Seether. But, her wings, tail and neck are too long for a Seether. Those traits belong to a Glider." I said as I pulled a wing out that was pressed to her side.

"Why are her optics shut?" Ratchet asked. That was the first time I looked at her faceplate. What he said was true, her eyes seem as though they were sealed shut. I felt my tanks lurch at this.

I answered his question in a hush voice. "She hatched wrong. Jazz found her egg in large pieces. When a Sa'torian sparkling hatches, it relies on its parents to place their claws on the egg, causing the shell to burst into thousands of tiny pieces. But this sparkling had to force her way out of the egg. She was probably suffocating." I explained.

"That would be why her lungs are barely operational." He sighed. We watched the sparkling for a while. She was silent and motionless, though it seemed that she was stabilising. But little did we know exactly what was happening.

* * *

 **And there we have it! Chapter Five! I hope you all enjoyed it. Yes the little sparkling has been found and is in safe hands. And yes, Optimus Prime was the ambassador of Cybertron to Sa'toria along with his brother, Megatron.**

 **Please note that I will only be updating if I get at least one review. And I will be updating as often as I can but please do not be upset if on does not appear for a week. Schooling has started so I will be rather busy.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Skylar**


	6. I Am Yours And You Are Mine

I Am Yours And You Are Mine

 **Oh MY GOD. I cannot stress to you how sorry I am for not updating for, what, a month? I seriously lost a lot of motivation for a while. Anyways, It's finally here! Chapter six is in the house folks. Just a few thing I need to babble on about before you start reading. First is the thanks. So a thank you to BarricadesDemon216(I am so sorry for getting your user name wrong in the past few chapters) for reviewing. I hope you won't give up on me either because you have been incredibly supportive in the past. And thank you to Elda-Shirakiin, Laik0407 and Like The Cat I Am for following. This means so much to me!**

 **Now, I have been thinking a bit and I have decided to allow others to give suggestions on what to do in the next few chapters. The first to give their suggestion will have their idea and/or desire entwined with the next chapter. So if you don't understand something or you would like a to have something explained further, now would be the right time to ask. But I assure you, this is no way to encourage you to review. I am simply curious abut your ideas.**

 **Here is a little fun-fact(No, not fun-fact, sad-fact). If you have not watched all of the films, please pay no notice to this:**

 **Now I have recently heard the reasoning as to why most of the Autobots were killed of, bar Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. This is because Michael Bay had turned around and said "Lets kill of all of the Autobots and start fresh". Upon hearing this, my blood positively started to boil. So lets just say I was extremely mad at him afterwards.(Lets be honest, I already was)**

 **That's all for now, I think. So happy reading and I hope you like it.**

 **Dialogue:** "Normal speech"

 _bond/mental/mouthing speech_

 **Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own or share Transformers. I am incredibly upset about this. But, I own my OC's, plots, planets etc, etc etc. However, anyone that wishes to use my characters, you may ask me through PM, give a brief rundown of the story line(Don't worry, I won't steal it:) and acknowledge me in the credits and in the disclaimer saying that the borrowed character is not yours.**

 **Hear we go, enjoy!**

* * *

I gazed down at the tiny Sa'torian that lay on my arm. She was so little and weak but looked strong at the same time. I guessed this was due the Seether blood in her. I couldn't help but smile as her little form snuggled down, trying to bury herself deeper into my arm. Her tiny jaws opened and she squawked, revealing long, sharp, metallic teeth that gleamed in the dull light. To cute. Unfortunately, her eyes were still sealed tight shut. I reached out with my digit to stroke her, but I felt a sudden, almost electrical, zap to my spark. I flinched, pulling my digit away. I had not expected that. Breathing deep, I reached out to touch her again. But the moment I did, I felt pain. Pain like I had never felt before, which said a lot, because I had felt physical pain during the war on Cybertron. Gasping, I couldn't help but let all those memories flood through my processor as the pain overtook me. I had felt mental pain when _things_ invaded my head. But the worst pain was when my brother was ripped away from my. He'd torn himself from my spark, breaking our sibling bond and smashing it to pieces. I gasped and shuddered at the memory. But, this pain was different. It was like something was trying to force its way into my spark. My first thought was Megatron trying to press a sibling bond onto me, as another method of breaking me. I felt myself start to shake as another electrical pulse rushed through me. Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet, _especially_ Ratchet, gave me a look of concern. He then frowned and moved to take the sparkling from me. But some random unidentified code or protocol overcame me, surprising myself as I growled, deep and low in my vocal cords. All of the other Autobots froze and looked at me with wide optics.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Her." I said, low but clear. Jazz gulped and stepped back. Never before had they seen me like this. And I'll admit it; I'm a little surprised of my own behaviour too.

"Optimus, if she or your self is in pain then I must attend to it." Ratchet said with a frown.

"I am fine..."I protested.

'No, you're not Optimus. I saw you flinch. I watched as you started to shake and tremble, which is something you never do. I heard you gasp. Those things are never a good sign." He argued. I barely heard his words due to the pain increasing. I gave a sharp intake and placed a servo to my chassis. I couldn't take the pain any longer. Collapsing to the ground, I tried to let the sparkling go. But somehow, she clung on. I continued to struggle and thrash on the ground. As I finally threw her off, her eyes shot open.

* * *

Lunarpoint held her helm high as she and her brother marched into their leader's throne room. Megatron smile enviously as they walked in, a sight that made Lunarpoint shiver slightly. But with Lazerbeak on her shoulder plates, her massive cyberwolf by her side and her brother walking with her, there was nothing her could do, yet.

"Ah Officer Soundwave, Officer Lunarpoint," He greeted; "I thought that I would have to send someone to...retrieve you."

"Soundwave: Apologises. Reasons to lateness: incident in the corridors." Soundwave stated.

"Really? Starscream managed to return here with no trouble."Megatron questioned.

Lunarpoint's answer came flawlessly quick. "We did not meet Starscream on the way. It appears that your SIC came a different way. I assure you, the corridors that we took were a mess and took a long time to clear." She said. Lunarpoint's ability to look at you straight in the optic and lie her spark out defiantly came in handy in situations like this. Megatron stared at her for a moment longer before giving up.

"Fine. But now, report."He commanded.

Lunarpoint went first. "All transmission lines are stable and no hackers have been able to enter the systems."

"So you're saying that some have tried?" asked Megatron. Lunarpoint's shoulder plates dropped and she gave his a look of 'really' beneath her silver visor.

"Well yes. Like no other 'bot would never try." Soundwave could feel and hear the disbelief and sarcasm coming off his sister. He shook his helm only the slightest of movements but Lunarpoint caught it.

" _If you think I'll miss a chance to_ _play with Megatron's patience, you're wrong. Brother, I am having a damn good amount of fun so unless you want to be my punching bag later, I suggest you let me continue."_ She spoke through the sibling bond. Soundwave sighed silently and watched as she toyed with their leader's patience. She left with Megatron pretty much shaking with anger and a very thin patience. After he dismissed her, she walked away with her back turned. Pressing a claw to her temple, her visor slid and materialised away from her faceplate, revealing smirking lipplates and optics shining with mischief.

" _Good one."_ Barricade mouthed at her. Lunarpoint simple nodded at him in acknowledgement, then flicking her helm as a gesture for him to accompany her out of the room. Once out of the throne room, he spoke.

"Primus help us, could you be any more of an evil and...Manipulative little glitch?" He asked. Now an ordinary Cybertronian, and one that wasn't his friend, would have taken that as an offence. _Buuut_ since they were practically best friends, she can easily let it fly.

Grinning, she nodded. "Yup. Do you want to see?" She asked. Barricade backs up swiftly, shaking his helm furiously.

"No, I'm fine."He stuttered.

"Are you sure?"She pressed, flexing her claws maliciously.

"No thanks. I get the idea."A slightly sacred expression crossed his faceplates as Lunarpoint continued to advance. "L-lunar-p-point. w-what's got-gotten into y-you? L-lunarpoint!" It seemed he ran out space to back up. He gulped, wishing he never asked.

"LUNARPOINT!" A voice shouted. She averted her gaze away from her target and to the direction of the voice. Her optics fell upon a large black mech standing in the opposite end of the corridor. His wing blades were flared and his optics were narrowed. His arms folded into a tight and strict cross and her glared at her with so much force even Megatron might back up. "Let him go."

"Aw, Blackout. You ruin mah fun. I have every need to seriously vent right now..." Lunarpoint whined.

"Then that's what the training room is for. You don't go using...'friends' as stress balls." Blackout scolded.

"But...but then everyone will see how strong and powerful I am. Then I'll be reported to Megatron and swapped to Frontliners and then I'll see more of the war which I've been trying to avoid for the last few thousand vorns." No one could mistake the fear that rang out in her voice. Blackout's shoulders plates drooped and his optics softened. "That one time I participated in a raid was the attack on the Sa'torian race and I felt terrible. Since that day, I've had nightmare of dying creatures and planets plaguing my recharge. So...I made a vow to stay away from the war that's been raging for a millennium. Its'...it's just haunting." She finished. By now, Lunarpoint was kneeling on the floor and Blackout stood in front of her.

"If it makes you feel any better," he murmured softly, crouching down so his helm was level with hers. "I have regretted every decision I made regarding that raid." Blackout gently placed a servo on the side of her helm, guiding it upwards until their gazes met. Lunarpoint squeezed her Caribbean blue optics shut to avoid staring into his scarlet red ones. Sensing her mistress's discomfort, Lazerbeak glided down from her beam that she had moved to, clicking her beak in the process, to land on back on her mistress's shoulder-plates and battered Blackout servo away with a wing. Once he had removed his servo, Lazerbeak gently rubbed her small helm against Lunarpoint's cheek-plate.

"Thanks Lazerbeak. And thank you Blackout," whispered lunarpoint. Then she turned to face Barricade. "And I own you an apology. So, I'm sorry about the way I acted toward you and how I wasn't listening when you spoke to me. I just..."Lunarpoint whispered;"Yeah."

Barricade stared at Lunarpoint. "Thank you for the apology Lunarpoint. I can see why you did that but I am not happy that you actually tormented me in that way."

Then a growling voice sounded from the far end of the corridor.

"Lunarpoint?"

* * *

I stared at my sparkling in surprise. Her green eyes were wide in fear and shock. The pulsing feeling in my spark at eased into a dull throb. Any stress or tension that I felt in my frame left as I fell backwards as I went limp, the exhaustion claiming me. But I immediately bolted back up when I felt foreign confusing entering my processor. Looking around wildly, my gaze fell onto the Sa'torian. Her head was cocked to the side in the most adorable way possible, her now _blue_ eyes gazing me forlornly. That's when I realised what she had done. Or tried to do anyway.

Holding her serious gaze, I spoke to her; ignoring the fact that I may look incredibly ridiculous right now. 'You tried to establish a Sparkling/Sire bond didn't you?" I asked, even though I knew she probably couldn't understand what I was saying. My fellow brothers-in-combat's helm snapped to look at me. Ironhide's optics widened in disbelief at my statement and Ratchet gasped while Jazz simply looked shocked. But I ignored them, focusing on the sparkling. "But I turned you away and ignored you didn't I?" She still looked at me with her amazing light blue eyes that slowly started to bleach purple from the stilted pupil. "Well I'm sorry for that. So do you still want the bond?" I continued. The sparkling looked at me in confusing until I offered a fragment of the bond to her. Only astro-klicks after I did, a look of joy spread across her face and she squealed happily, jumping up and down whilst flapping those overly large, black wings of hers. I chuckled softly and her enthusiasm and offered the full bond to her. She eagerly took it with open claws, then sighing contently. I closed my optics, bracing myself for pain but it never came. Instead, a soft and gentle feel wash over my spark as the bond. _My_ sparkling sighed with pleasure, and then leapt up from her place on the ground to curl up on my shoulder-plate and fell asleep.

Ironhide blinked and then turned away, seemingly uninterested now. Jazz shrugged and then transformed into his Pontiac Solstice. Ratchet stared at me for a few moments longer before shrugging. "Well Optimus. Look like you are officially the Sire of the last Sa'torian." I blinked in shock. Now he mentioned it, that thought hadn't exactly crossed my processor yet. Turning my helm to look at her sleeping form, I let those thought flood my processor. I am the Sire of the last Sa'torian. I am the Sire of _the last Sa'torian._ The last Sa'torian would grow into what I moulded her to be. Those thought flicked through over and over again.

"Uh, Earth to Optimus? There you are. I've been calling your designation for the past five klicks." Ratchet's voice interrupted my circling processor; "You're going to give her a designation you know."

"Oh, Right." I was silent for a while, thinking of what to call her. Suddenly an idea slid into my processor. "Did I mention I had a Sa'torian friend long ago?" Ratchet shook his helm. "Well I did. She taught me everything I know about Sa'torians. She told me that when a Sa'torian sparkling hatches on a special occasion..."

"And you call the destruction of the Sa'torian race a special occasion?"Ironhide interrupted.

"When a Sa'torian sparkling hatches on a _special occasion..._ "I continued whilst glaring at Ironhide, "the sparkling is given a title."

"Wait, so ya sayin' tha' some Sa'torians had or have titles?!" asked Jazz.

"Yes Jazz. While it isn't very common, it has been known to happen. The First Four as an example. The Seether held the title of The Blazing Prime but it was shortened to Blaze. The Glider was called The Winged Warrior, but his name was changed to Warrior. The Glazer was first known as The Blinding Star, but she was called Star. And lastly the Surfer was called The Rider Of Waves and he was changed to Wave." Silence met my words and I wondered who would ask me about one of the words I mentioned.

"Prime, you said the word prime. I thought that only we used that word."It was clear that my weapon specialist was confused.

"Yes I did. We are not the only ones to use the word prime. Here, it refers to a particular status of a number. On Cybertron, It means a leader the lords over a particular sector. But on Sa'toria it refers to a leading body. Or, to make it simpler, it is a uniting title for royalty. It can mean Queen, Princess, king or Prince. And you'll notice that I said the females first. That's because Sa'toria is a matriarchal system, the princess inheriting the throne from the Queen, but only is she wanted it. It was taken, not forced upon them. The current Queen is completely at the mercy of the Princess when she was of age. At any given moment after she turned the equivalent of one hundred vorns old, she could either challenge the Queen to a duel, wait until the Queen is ready to hand over the throne, or kill her in her sleep and lay claims to the throne." I explained.

"Right. Sounds extremely complicated." Ratchet said, nodding his helm while he spoke. In turn, I shook my own.

"Not really. The last murder for the throne was millions of vorns ago, when the first Sa'torian Gladiator was captured and brought to Cybertron. You see, only she wasn't happy about that and took the owners order a bit too seriously and burned everyone in the stadium, including the owner himself and all his femmes. The only four she didn't burn, funnily enough, were her opponents. After the pits were completely reduced to ashes, they all escaped and returned to Sa'toria. The Ex-Gladiators went with her and become the first Ambassadors. They stayed hidden in the forests of Sa'toria as when the captured Queen was strong enough, she returned to the palace a killed the new Queen. I was told it was quite brutal. But then again, the old queen was a Seether and they're known for their brutality and love for war."I finished speaking for a moment to let my words sink in. "My friend is- _was_ a potential Queen but she refused it for many vorns."

Jazz's optic ridges were so high up his helm they might have not been there. Ironhide snorted and adverted his gaze to my sparkling, who slept through my explanation. Ratchet remained silent for a klick longer before speaking. "Anyway. Back onto the original subject. What are you going to name her?"

I smiled a little. "I was thinking about giving her a title."

"Why?" Asked Jazz.

"Because she is the last Sa'torian and she is special, and as the adopted daughter of me, she is a Prime as well."

"So what kind of title are you thinking of giving her."

One that encompasses both of her breeds."

And that would be...?"

I gently nudged at the new bond I shared with the little Sa'torian. Little _one, you need to wake up. I need you to be awake to designate you._ Instantly, she squawked as waking greeting. I could feel her happiness ping off her through the bond.

"I hereby give you the naming title and designation of...Prime Of The Firestorm."

Rearing onto her hind legs, she spread her wings wide, having complete control over them now, and snaked her long, swaying neck up to look down upon the rest of them with an expression of regal disdain that made her terrifyingly adorable.

Ironhide snorted. "Optimus, for the daughter of a Prime, and the last Sa'torian, she is waaaay too cute."

"I know this. But she is only just over a week old so of course she is cute. And by the way, her name will be shortened to Firestorm."

"Yes Optimus." But they could barely contain a smirk.

After I was satisfied that they understood that, I signalled at them to transform and start heading to the rendezvous point. We were late enough as it is. But before I left, I had something I needed to do. Gently Transforming around her, I shifted so that she sat in the back of my cab. Then I spoke softly through the bond. _Hello Firestorm. I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. I am also your Sire, your Father. I will guide you through life and help you through whatever is thrown at you. I...will always be with you._ And after that, she settled down into a relaxed, loose ball and fell into a soundless sleep.

Oh, how very wrong you are, Optimus Prime.

* * *

 **And there we have it! Ah don't you just hate me. I just have to leave massive amounts of cliff hangers. So sorry folks. But anyways, She has her name! And a sire! Doesn't that make you feel happy for her. And who do you think called Lunarpoint's designation? I guess you'll find out soon.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Skylar.**


	7. Blast From The Past

Blast from the Past

 **HEY LOOK! I"M STILL ALIVE! I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. But this chapter held a major stuff-up and I had to delete a huge proportion of it and start over again from just over four hundred words. And the funny thing is, is that, I said I'd be updating every two days. But hey, I was new to writing and I was on holidays so I had the time. But this is the biggest chapter yet! Over four hundred words!**

 **Now, I have to time to write cuz THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS ARE HERE! BUT Celebration for the holidays! And I'm back in the mood and head space for writing. Now aside from my usual shout outs to my followers and reviewers, I have one tiny announcement to make. And that is...for Christmas, I'll be gifting you all with a chapter. So on twelve o'clock, Christmas(for me that is) I'll be posting a new chapter! Regardless of reviews. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review because these thing are what keep me going! And happy.**

 **So lets get on with our announcements. Right first ups we haaaave, you know what, I'll name you all. So lets thank BarricadeDemon216,** **C4LLUM, Dragonficz, DragonsOfChaos, Elda-shirakiin, Laika0407, Like The Cat I Am, Pikachu17, SuperRain, The Rebellious Rose and nijha44 for following. So thanks to you all I have reasons to update and continue, knowing that you will all know I have updated!**

 **Moving on from that, we have to thank C4LLUM, DemonicAngel 2003, Dragonficz, DragonOfChaos, SuperRain and The Rebellious Rose for adding this story to their favourites list. It makes me feel so so so happy.**

 **And finally we have the reviews.**

 **BarricadesDemon216-** Thanks for understanding what I went through. And your username actually sound better being BarricadesDemon126. But thanks for you continuous support. I hope this late chapter doesn't deter you. **  
**

 **The Rebellious Rose-** Aww, I'm so happy you love it! And I know right? Bay really is playing with fire. But its cool that you like Sa'toria and their monarchy. **  
**

**.012501-** I'm glad you think it a good read. Personally I think Primus is best suited as a femme. But hey, that's just my opionin.

 **Elda-Shirakiin-** Thanks for that. I wrote it that way so she would come across as ridiculously cute.

 **DemonicAngel 2003-** I'm super happy you like the story in general.

 **CrazyFlames-** And same goes for you too. Glad you like it, my fellow reader and writer.

 **Soo that's all for now I think. This chapter is centred around the Nemesis and it's on-goings. More specifically Lunarpoint. So I hope you like this chapter my precious readers. Additionally, I apologise for any spelling mistakes and confusions this chapter may have and cause. I am new to writing stories so they are all to be expected.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only all my OC's and the plot lines.**

 **Dialogue:** _"Bond speech"_

"Normal speech"

 _Thought_

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

"Lunarpoint?"

The growling voice rang down the corridor, startling the three. _What a sight we must look like,_ she thought. Barricade cowered against the wall, Blackout knelt beside me and I sat crouched on the ground. _Yep, real mature, Lunar, real mature._ Then I felt my brother's amusement seeping through the bond. _"Aw shut up 'Wave."_

" _What?! I can't help it._ " He protested. _"It's just that you spend all this time to build up a strong appearance only for it to be blown away in one, sorry this is going to sound really bad but, pathetic sight. Who is it anyway?"_

I paused for a moment. Now that he mentioned it, I don't really know. Turning my helm to look curiously down the corridor, my optics fell upon the speaker. I froze. Instantly, my brother's mood changed from playful and teasing to panicking horror to match my own. How, in the name of Primus, had I not heard him coming? I couldn't move. I was stuck. Of all the fragging mechs it had to be HIM. The very one that I dread, was standing at the far end of the corridor. His gleaming scarlet optics pinned us all in place. Almost every 'bot in this blasted ship knew of his…his…his affections for me and steered well clear. And now Blackout was crouched beside me, in what looked like an affectionate and caring position. Oh Frag, he's in for it now. I overcame my frozen state and scrambled to my pedes. His hulking for was drawing closer.

" _What,_ are you doing with _my_ femme? And more importantly, _why_ are you all acting like sobbing sparklings?" He growled, taking a menacing step forward.

"I'm not _your_ femme. I never was to begin with." I reported. Then, drawing in a deep breath, I screamed, "MAYJA!" There was no time to move. I only used her as a last resort when the situation was dire. Instantly, I heard a faint buzzing sound and my loyal Cyberwolf warped to my side. She was ridged and stiff, as always. Wasting no time, I grabbed Blackout's and Barricade's servos and lunged for my companion. The second we connected, the buzzing started up and we were warped out of the corridor in a split astroklick.

"LUNARPOINT!" I heard Megatron roar, but frankly, I didn't give a frag. I didn't care where we were warped to; I only wanted to get away from the possessive beast of a warlord.

* * *

It turns out; I had warped into the Alliance's rec-room. Shockwave sat at the long workbench at the far end of the room, fiddling with something. He whipped around when he heard us materialise out of nowhere. A deadly growl rose out of his vocs that transformed into something whirr of shock and surprise. He obviously wasn't expecting us, and he certainly wasn't expecting us to pop out of nowhere. Recognising us, he nodded in our direction and turned back to his work. Sighing is relief; I dropped Barricade and Blackout's servos and walked over to the couch. Flopping down on it, I slowed my breathing and closed my optics. Blackout and Barricade were gasping and shaking.

"Come on you two. It's not _that_ bad." I scoffed.

"It is if that's the first time you've even warped." snapped Barricade.

"Oh, get over it." I countered, fed up.

They all turned to look at my in astonishment. I felt like my patience just snapped. I have had the pit of a day and cannot, _will not_ , stand for whining scouts or fliers. Something long gone rose up from within my and I growled. All faceplates looked at me in even more surprise as I then hissed angrily. But I didn't a care. Now I recognised it. Long forgotten Gladiator codes that I had obtained when I joined the Pits long ago. Silently, I struggled and fought it. I refused to become this femme again. The one that gloried in every kill she made. The one that came soaring high above everything and everybody. The one that won. _You're a medic Lunar. You're a medic that specialises in communications and transmissions as well. You're a medic; you're a gentle femme that was forced to join the 'cons. You're a medic, you're a med- Oh stuff this scrap._

I couldn't contain it anymore. There was a part of me that loved it. That loved brutally slicing through my opponents, watching the crowd scream in delight and order me to kill them. That loved the cheering and the sound of the owners declaring me as the winner. That loved the feeling of pride being emitted from my brother, and the look in Megatronus's optics the screamed approval. I embraced these codes and memories, allowing everything to hit me like a tsunami and throw me back in time to when I was a strong, powerful and fearless femme. Fearless. I was the only one there was out there.

Why. Why have I allow myself to be pushed around and _scared_ , of someone that I could easily crush. Why was I scared of...of...of everything. Snarling, I pushed myself of the couch, causing Blackout, Barricade and Starscream, who had taken the wrong moment to enter the room, to step back. Gladiator codes pulsed through my frame. Feeling the need to vent, I contacted Soundwave through the sibling bond.

 _Soundwave?_ I don't think he could miss the change in emotion and tone in my mental voice.

 _Yes Lunar?_

 _Get your aft down here now before I lose it._ I came across as harsh and cold.

 _Why?_

 _Because I need to spar._ That was all I needed to say.

 _On my way_.

* * *

(#Five Minutes Later#)

When Soundwave walked into the rec-room, the first thing he saw was me pacing in an agitated circle. All the others stood or sat well away from me and were on edge due to my slightly aggressive stance. I looked up to meet my brother's optics that were hidden behind the visor.

"We will take this down to the training room." My voice had changed. Cold and calculating, match that with my posturing and I guess I could be described as sinister. Simply, he nodded, much to the bewilderment of the others. But hey, as I said, Soundwave had seen me like this before. He turned and walked out, but paused and waited for me to follow. I tilted my helm to the side.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked.

Let us just say the other three mechs were more than surprised.

"W-what?!" I didn't care who asked.

"I asked if you are coming." I repeated, this time with a little more force. I heard one of them squeak but they all followed.

We moved down the corridors with ease. I guess I was more intimidating than I had planned. Vehicons walking in the opposite direction scattered at our- _my_ approach. It seemed like hours before we arrived and I was ready to murder. With ease, Soundwave walked out onto the training arena and stood in the middle, dismissed all the bots on the field, and patiently waited for me to join him. All the Vehicons gathered around the side. Clearly they could sense something major was going on as it is virtually unknown for Soundwave enter the training room. His simbiots all ejected, not wanting to get hurt. Blackout, Barricade and Shockwave moved to watch from the side as I walked out to join my brother.

"Alright. No weapons only mortal combat. The winner will be declared after his or her opponent is down for the count of ten or over. This is a battle to statis, not death. I hope you're ready to lose brother. Barricade, care to do the honours?" I spoke clearly, making sure every 'bot in the room could hear me. They _all_ looked extremely excited. But hey, who could blame them. It's not every day you see a femme fight a mech. And claim she's going to win.

"Three, two, one...FIGHT!" We both put up a defensive stature and started circling each other, like a cybercat would with its prey. My ex-fighting style was strange and unique. Too fast to follow with the moves almost impossible to replicate. I had developed it long before I joined The Pits. It had been my dream to become the most historical femme ever since I had heard about the Sa'torian Gladiator. My tanks clenched when I thought of Sa'toria. But this only fuelled my lust for energon and my desire to rip something into shreds. I _will_ make him pay for ruining every life he has destroyed.

We continued to circle each other, until I pounced. He instantly ducked and moved a forearm up with the intention of smashing it into my side. That was his first mistake. Out of many he was going to make in the next ten klicks. I hissed and lashed out at the arm that made moves to hurt me. Grabbing it, I twisted myself in mid air and caused Soundwave to go up and over me before smacking down on the ground. I dropped onto him and held him down. The crowd started the countdown as Soundwave squirmed beneath me.

"10...9...8...7...6...5..."

I held him down fast. But with a sudden twist of his body, he sent me flying. I landed on my pedes like a Cybercat. Rushing at me with grace and speed that seemed unlikely for a mech, he slammed into me and sent us both crashing to the floor. My brother leapt on top of me in attempt to pin me down. I struggled to throw him off. I kicked him hard in the abdomen and he hissed in pain. But his grip on me was firm. Again the countdown started, but this time it was not in my favour.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...fo-" The crowd excited voices brought back memories from The pits. With an enraged snarl, I helm butted him in the chassis, which in turn caused his breathing to become laboured. I was not going to lose. Not when the entire formation of my reputation depended on it. Not at the point of my breakthrough. Not at all and certainly not ever again. I buckled under him and jarred him loose. His grip on me dissolved and I slipped out from beneath him. With great disappointment the crowd stopped. Soundwave scrambled to his pedes and we resumed our circling. I noticed that my brother was breathing harder that before.

"Not tiring already are we brother? You had much more endurance at The Pits." I stalked around him, not at all tired. In fact, I had just started the warm up. I started to use my old techniques. Play with them until they run out of energy and destroy them. I jumped in but backed out before he could hit me. I toyed with him, allowing all the glee in watching him fall flood me. How I longed for my shield and sword. He would be down in second of this fight starting. This banter continued on and on. Me playing with him. Him falling prey to me.

* * *

(#Megatron's POV#)

I entered the training hall and stopped dead. When one of my Vehicons had asked if I could make appearance in the training room, I had come begrudgingly, thinking it was some silly quarrel. However, I had not been expecting to see my communications and transmissions officers going off at each other with full force. And I had certainly not been expecting to see Lunarpoint, _my_ Lunarpoint, fighting and looking completely in her element. The fire in her Caribbean blue optics had flared up again with the flames of war after going for so long without them. It was disconcerting, to say the least. The way she smiled sadistically as she darted in and out of Soundwave's hit range with speed I had only seen her use five times in the period I had known her was making me uncomfortable. For the last thousand vorns I had seen a timid, shy and quiet femme that quickly ducked out of sight if I saw her. But before that, she would be seen striding down the halls of the Pits or standing there, boldly talking with Soundwave and Megatronus in a loud and carrying voice. They would be either discussing an upcoming fight or replaying a previous one in which she decimated her opponent. But the point was, every time she would enter my sight back then, she was loud, deadly, lethal and strong in every aspect. And when the war started, she became a no-one, always out of sight and making herself as small as possible.

So to see her like this now was a blast from the past and it totally threw me off. I could only stand there and watch as she easily, but slowly, took down her brother. I could feel my stance relaxing and my optics softening as she danced with speed, grace and rhythm that she had invented herself. This was the one I fell for. This is the femme that stole my spark the astro-klick I lay optics on her. The first time I watched her fight, she took my breath away with her sheer strength and brutality. And the way she took down the unfortunate mech who was her first opponent acted like a warning against any future enemies to not underestimate her. And a warning to take her seriously.

I blinked back into focus. By now, Soundwave looked like he lacked a massive amount of energy. Lunarpoint, on the other servo, looked like she hadn't even started sparring. She was as energetic as ever. Soundwave collapsed in exhaustion. His sister had worn him out to the point of statis. He lay motionless on the floor in front of her, completely at her mercy. Lunar moved to stand over him, placing a servo on his back. She held him down even though there was no need to. The crowd counted down till they reached one and everything stopped.

No one cheered.

The reality hit them like a hammer.

Soundwave had not moved. The winner was the femme.

Lunarpoint, _my_ Lunarpoint, had defeated the most deadly mech in their army. With ease as well.

From the innocent femme they all knew, she had become a deadly and swift warrior, in minutes at that.

But the blow was crushing. Soundwave had been undefeatable. But a shy, nobody femme had destroyed him, figuratively speaking.

Lunarpoint focused her gaze on her statis-locked brother. Then, she slowly raised her helm to meet my gaze with narrowed optics. The look in them screamed ' _now you see. Now they know. So here I am, come and get me'_. I started. How had she known I had arrived? I hardened my gaze and stared straight back at her.

 _I will come_ , I thought as softly as I could. Hopefully she got the message. But when she stared at me a moment longer before turned away, I got the strange feeling she did.

I'll admit, I jumped slightly when I heard her bark out an order.

"Mayja." I narrowed my optics. That had been the same command she had said, or more screamed, when I ran into her in the corridor 7, sector C. A faint buzzing noise reached my audio receptors and a cyberwolf appeared by her side. The same cyberwolf that had answered her call in the corridor. She bent down and whispered into its ear. The cyberwolf made no sign it had heard her but following on from whatever she said to it, it reached down and touched Soundwave with its muzzle. The minute they touched, they warped away. Standing up, Lunarpoint walked past me, gently pushing me out of the way with a servo. I closed my optics as her servo brushed my armour, relishing the touch. I wanted to lean in to it. But the sensation ended as soon as it had come when she removed her servo and moved on. I turned and watched her go and a foreign emotion pushed itself into my spark. I couldn't place it but whatever it was, it made me feel terrible.

Walking after her, I puzzled over where she had gone. It came to me with a jolt. She had probably taken Soundwave to the medbay. Now I remembered. When she was at the Pits, she was also a medic. So with the re-activation of her gladiator codes, her medic ones had grown and expanded as well. I don't know how she managed to convince the owners to allow her to exit the Pits to go to the Medical Academy but somehow she did, and I'll bet it involved a long sword that belonged to her and a pair of sharp claws. I smiled to myself. Lunarpoint was always able to convince anyone.

The walk to the medbay was quiet and...desolated. But I barely noticed. Upon reaching to door to the medbay, I found myself hesitating. She wouldn't want to see me so why was I here? I've never cared for the well-being of my officers, well, Lunarpoint being a special case. Pushing away any emotion or doubt, I opened the door. The medbay was small and deserted, save Soundwave resting on a medical berth and Lunarpoint standing over him, working smoothly and swiftly. And Knockout, who was always there. Her optics rose from her work to briefly pierce me with her now placid and oceanic gaze then lowered them back down to Soundwave.

"I was expecting you."

Her voice was quiet and soft, now caring and full of love. I felt my tanks constrict as I realised that the love was not directed at me, even if I wished it was.

"Sometimes I wonder if you expect everything."

My words were met with a soft laugh.

"I see the stone does not fall far from its mark." She said in an amused tone. Silence followed her words.

Knockout stood to one side, looking thoroughly put out and confused. I guessed it wasn't every day a femme came barging into his medbay and pretty much shoved him out of the way and started professional medical work on an officer that he has never had to treat before. And _then_ exchanged calm and civilised words with one that could be classified as her enemy. I locked optics with Knockout and stared at him with a steely gaze. He gulped and retreated further into the welcoming shadows of the unlit areas.

I turned my voice cold, sharp and cruel. "Leave us."

Knockout looked like he was about to protest but thought better of it and left. I perched on an unused berth and simply watched my glorious femme at work. We sat in silence, which was punctured by the sounds of monitors and medical equipment. After at least ten minutes of working silence she stopped and placed her tools down. Then she slowly sat down on her brother's berth and proceeded to gently stroke his helm.

"You wouldn't believe how long I spent doing this." She said, ending the stale silence.

"Doing what?" I was confused at what she spoke of.

"Exactly this. Injuring mechs only to patch them up again. I was the only one that was skilled enough, _trusted_ enough, to truly repair mechs and femmes. Even then, I only repaired them enough to function and allow their self-repair systems to fix themselves."

"So why did you not rebel?"

She thought for a moment, gazing at her sleeping brother.

I would not be able to take the loss of my brother. Trust me, that thought to rebel crossed my mind several time. But every time, the owners would see it in my optics, the will to break free and be wild. And they were always prepared. I walk free, Soundwave dies, that was the deal. While I did not belong to them, he did. They could do whatever they wanted with him."

"I'm sorry."

Lunarpoint simply stared at me with emotionless optics.

"Why? You have no need to be sorry. And even if you did, why would you be? You have never cared for another in so long. Everyone else could rust in pain for all you care. So tell me, why?"

I chose not to answer.

"I thought so."

Silence buried us once more. Only to be broken not long after by Soundwave stirring. Slowly, his optics onlined and he moved to stare directly into his sister's ones. But his engine gave a pitiful splutter and he whined when he tried to move.

"I wouldn't advise moving brother. I have tended to worst of the wounds. One of your internal organs was damaged quite severely from my...rampage." If she said anything else, she said it through their bond.

Soundwave nodded and offlined his optics, settling back into recharge again. Lunarpoint waited until he was deep in recharge before she spoke.

"I don't know why I am in this state of mind but do not expect to be treated like this ever again. Actually, expect more a more dangerous and rebellious behaviour. And stay out of my way, for I could crush you in one swift, unexpected blow. So be assured the moment you leave this medbay, you will not see me like this ever again, you hear me?"

A soft and true smile reached my optics.

"Of course Lulu." I couldn't help it. This was the femme I loved. Bowing my helm in submission, I exited the room. But before the doors closed, I turned back and saw her close her optics and a small, sad smile touch her lipplates.

* * *

 **So there we have it. Megatron isn't such a awful mech at all. And he and Lunarpoint have a history together. And Lunarpoint is an ex-gladiator and a medic. Sorry if it caused a bit of confusing but don't be afraid to ask questions if needs be. So please review with your thoughts and wait for the new chapter.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Many Thanks and until next time!**

 **Skylar**


	8. Orders

Orders

 **Hello again! So here we are again . See, I can keep promises, a chapter at twelve o'clock on Christmas day, according to the clock I go by. Now, there was a few things I forgot to mention. One, being I have altered the movie plot so Megatron was not frozen at Hoover Dam, only the Allspark was. So I feel really bad if it had caused any confusion for you. Two, this is kind of a mix up of TF Prime and TF the movie series. So there will be characters from Prime but the main plot is from the movie. Three, I am not the best at fighting scenes so if there is a fight, it won't be the best. Like last time for instants. And last but not least, I apologise if Optimus and almost every other character seems a little OMC but hey, you have to make _some_ adjustments to them to fit the story. **

**Now I have one more person to thank and that is tfandanimefan. So thank you for adding this story to your favourites list. It means so much to me!**

 **So that's it for now and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas Day if you celebrate it that is.**

 **Dialogue:** "Normal speech"

 _"Bond speech"_

 **::Comm-link speech:: (Yeah it's been changed. I like this way better)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does. But I own Lunarpoint, Firestorm, Sa'toria, the plot line and any changes I make to the original story.**

 **Enjoy;D**

* * *

(#Lunarpoint's POV#)

I had to close my optics when I heard what he said. "Of course Lulu." I re-played it over and over again in my processor. He had called me Lulu. I had not been called that in a long time. The very name actually caused tears to form. It took me back to a time when we were younger, wilder and free. I shook my helm. This was not what I wanted. Sure, I would give almost anything to have _my_ Megatron back but as far as I was concerned, this wasn't Megatron. Only a broken and empty shell of who he used to be. Clearly Megatron _wanted_ me to feel so conflicted and broken. I cursed myself for letting him affect me like this. Shaking my helm again, I pushed away any unwelcome memories and gently nudged Soundwave through the bond.

"What?" I was answered with a broken and raspy croak.

I tilted my helm to one side and let a smile work its way onto my lipplates. "Come brother. You aren't that injured. Or disabled for that fact." I said, reaching down to release the clasps that held the visor in place. Soundwave stiffened below me but didn't protest. Gently, I eased the visor off, revealing a smirking faceplate and optics shining with mischief. A deep rumble escaped my brother's engine as amusement flooded the bond.

A soft, gentle and slightly musical voice exited Soundwave's lipplates. "Lunar, you know I've never been in a medbay before so let me...asses the case. I must say though. I can certainly see why the mechs at the pit allowed you to wound them so badly. It's nice to be fussed over."

I rolled my optics. "Alright, come on you. Time to get going." Prodding him with a claw, he pouted but sat up anyway. Grabbing a cub of energon from one of the side tables that hovered nearby, I handed it to Soundwave, who downed it in a few astro-klicks. I sat in silence as he fussed over his amour and visor, making sure it was all in place. Until I received a comm form our Warlord.

 **::Officers Soundwave and Lunarpoint, report to me immediately::** I glanced over at Soundwave as a silent question, asking if he'd received the same comm. My answer was an almost non-existent nod. Rising to our pedes, we exited the medbay.

As we walked through doorway, I summoned Lazerbeak and Mayja to me. I felt a familiar tingling through the bond I shared with my Cyberwolf as she warped over the long distance to my side. I had sent her to the berthroom that Soundwave and I shared, which was located at the top of the ship. She appeared not a moment later, just as Lazerbeak swooped towards us with a mechanical cry and landed on my shoulderplate, her hydraulics to hiss slightly as she stilled.

"The news of your crushing defeat has spread across the ship like wildfire." She informed me. "Are you sure this is what you predicted would happen?"

"Of course 'Beaky. I would be a fool or a blind idiot if I thought they would keep quiet. After all, Cybertronians are a very social species. Clearly the Decepticon army is well versed in art of gossip as well as shooting down targets."

Lazerbeak did not respond. Instead, she hummed in her throat and clicked her beak, deep in thought. Truth be told, I could hear the whispers in the processors of them all. Whispers of fear, anger, disappointment discomfort and wariness. Some openly shared their opinions and views whilst others tried to hide their fear but their sparks and processor betrayed them, screaming with terror and fear.

Before I knew it we'd reached the throne room, Soundwave having been following me due to me knowing where he was. Inside, Megatron sat upon his throne, scarlet optics searing right through our own and scorching our spark. Voiding myself of past emotion, I returned the glare with twice as much force and magnitude. He blinked once, taken back by my nerve and daring. I took action at his hesitation as walked deeper into the room with an air of determination and boldness. Starscream, Barricade, Shockwave, Blackout, Knockout and a bunch of others backed away at my approach, now fully aware of my capabilities.

"Officers." He acknowledged. "Now on time I see."

I'll admit the change n his voice startled me a bit, considering we had exchanged quiet words even ten klicks ago. So I matched my tone and spoke in an equally deadpanned and growling voice before Soundwave could respond.

Don't, you, _dare_ , suggest we took out time." Everyone's optics widened at my tone and deliberate slowness of my voice as I emphasised nearly every word I spoke. "We arrived in a timely fashion given the distance to the medbay from here. You didn't even give us your location in the comm, I might add." I paused to let my words sink in, turning my gaze to penetrate everyone else. Then, returning to look at him straight in the optics I continued. "I do not fear you the same way certain _someones do._ " I put a heavy emphasis on the last few words, averting my gaze to look pointedly at Starscream and Knockout who shuffled back guiltily.

"Very well." He replied begrudgingly. "But regardless, you have all been summoned here due to a very important situation that has arisen to my attention. An escape ship had lifted off Sa'toria in our final moments of the raid. I have reasons to believe it was containing precious cargo that will aid us in our war."

Soundwave and I exchanged a quick glance.

" _Does he know?"_

" _No. He doesn't. But he's determined to find out."_ We spoke in the space of a klick.

I was hesitant to speak, afraid he would notice something was astray. Or we knew something as a matter of fact. "My Lord, how would you be able to find it? How would we-" I motioned to the rest of us– " be able to find it? The Sa'torian technology far out-strips our own. And their intelligence. They would have installed something in the ship to prevent it from being tracked. And even if we could detect it, how would we even know where to start? The void of space is so big-"

"I already have." That made me shut up pretty quick. I could only stare at him with wide optics. Everyone's helm turned to look at our leader in shock.

"I already have." He repeated. "I've found the ship had crashed on a planet called Earth. The same place the Allspark is located. So I am assigning you, Barricade, to go to Earth and search for the cargo. And to find the key to the Allspark. Inform us if back-up is needed or bring whatever was in the ship to me. " He gazed at all of us with a look of stern superiority and pride before letting his optics come to rest on me. Me, oh I'm still standing there with my mouth wide open. Finally getting over the shock I just receive, I adopted a stance that said nothing. Crossing my arms, I allowed a sassy remark to roll of my glossa.

"Well would you look at that. Our fearless leader _can_ be of use." His smug look slowly turned to something of pure horror and astonishment.

"LUNARPOINT!" He roared.

Letting go of the laughter that threatened to spill, I gestured at my team to come and we took off howling with laughter that was long needed, leaving a spluttering Megatron behind. Or Starscream, Barricade and I did, the rest of them stay behind and walked slowly like the boring mechs they were. Our laughter echoed through the hallways and corridors, bouncing off the walls and entering rooms. After going for long without any sign of cheerful noise, this was long needed. Little did we know that Megatron smiled slightly and shook is helm in exasperation saying, "Primus knows they need that."

We ran until we reached our squad room, causing many Vehicons and Decepticons to stop and stare at us until we were out of sight. Once the door was closed, we slowly let our laughter die down to a point where we could actually speak.

"I cannot believe you said that. Right in front of him as well." Starscream stated, gobsmacked.

"Well, there had to be _some_ way to wipe that smug expression of his face-plates." I responded, snickering.

Soundwave, Shockwave and Blackout took the opportunity to enter the room.

"Lunarpoint: is in for it now." Soundwave declared.

"Why?! What did I do?!"

"Smart mouthed off at our Lord, that's what." The room went deathly silent. Soundwave had just used his actual voice in front these 'bots.

"Oh my Primus. Did you just speak?! With your real voice as well?!" Frag, so much for keeping that quiet. There was no turning back now.

"Yes he did." Just as Soundwave said "yes I did."

Everyone stared at us. The silence was broken by Barricade.

"Well this day seems to be full of surprises. First, Lunarpoint just happens to be an ex-gladiator and a mythical fighter. Then, you decide to mouth off to Lord Megatron, and _then_ we find out that you brother can actually talk! Anything else you'd like to add to this day Primus?"

I let out a hesitant laugh. After that, we were plunged into silence. The truth is my brother and I had been wary of the reaction we might receive. So we refrained from telling the rest of them. Shockwave shook his helm and moved over to his workbench, Starscream shrugged and collapsed on a couch while Barricade grew silent, his optics dimming.

"'Cade? What's wrong?"

His optics brightened again as he looked at me with a slightly sad expression. "I just received a comm. I have to leave now." We all turned to look at him. Stale silence hung in the air, the laughing spirit gone from the room completely. I glanced over at Soundwave and he dipped his helm at me in return. I turned my attention to Barricade who was heading out the door.

"Barricade." He paused tilting his helm in my direction to show he was listening.

"Yes?"

"The ship's cargo is a Sa'torian egg. We were there when Megatron killed the dragoness after demanding she tell him what she placed in it. It might have even hatched by now." He squeezed his optics shut in regret.

"Thank you. I guess Megatron was right when he said it would aid us in war."

"Yeah, Unfortunately. Safe travels I guess."

Barricade simply nodded at me before walking out to the hallway.

* * *

(#Optimus Prime's POV#)

Ten minutes later I was driving in silence, we all were. My sparkling slept in silence, deep and peacefully. My team and I were desperate to meet with our scout and the human that held the key to finding the Allspark. I kept checking Firestorm to ensure she was secure. I guess this was my creator protocols taking over. She was still curled up in that adorable black ball surrounded by flattened spines. Satisfied that she was safe, I turned my attention back to the road.

The next five minutes were uneventful, until Firestorm woke up. I was alerted of her awakening by and nudge form her side of the bond and a soft squawk. She stared out the back window of my cab at the world that whizzed by. Curious, not really. Fascinated, dead on. Then she let out a little cry and snorted a plum of flames from her snout, clawing at the side. Getting the massage, I commed the others.

 **:: I'm taking a detour. Contact Bumblebee and tell him to meet at the rendezvous point later. I have things to take care of::** I said.

The silence that followed made me worry.

 **::But Optimus. Surely you've noticed Barricades presence here. It's too dangerous to… ::** Ratchet protested, being his old, paranoid self.

 **::I am well aware of Barricade but I cannot keep Firestorm in one location for too long ::** I interrupted before he could go off in a rant. **:: That and Gliders and Seethers are claustrophobic. They can't stand being cooped up for too long::**

After a short pause I heard a sigh come through the comm-link.

 **::Fine. You are the Prime after all. So go ahead and ignore all safety precautions and…::** He didn't even finish speaking before I had peeled away from the group.

 **::Just be sure to inform out scout of the changes::**

 **::Wait? What!? Optimus, you should have known I was being sarcastic!::** Ratchet exclaimed.

I felt a nudge from Firestorm, urging me to give a retort back. So I did.

 **::Can't hear you::** I sang.

After that, I only heard Ratchet spluttering in shock and confusing while Ironhide and Jazz were howling with laughter.

 **::Optimus Prime!::** He started when he had regained his voice, but I had switched the link off before he could continue. However, I heard Ironhide's and Jazz's engines' roaring in what I could only presume was doubled laughter.

 _Ah, the silence_ , I thought. In the back, Firestorm was cackling to the best of her extent. She had obviously heard the conversation through me and had found the whole exchange quite amusing.

We drove until I found a remote place that was big enough to transform. This alt'mode was going to need a bit of getting used to. The location I had chosen was a large, well sheltered landscape, empty of any humans. Pulling to a stop, I started the transforming process. I could feel Firestorm's confusion and excitement as I stood started to fall from my frame due to her placement inside of my alt'mode but with a flick of her massive wings, she landed safely on the ground. She squawked in surprise as her talons sank into the soft grass and dirt, then looked up at me in complete and utter astonishment. I laughed slightly and shook my helm in amusement at her shock. I opened my mouth to speak but was quickly was the time I had seen her out under full moonlight. Her once black scales now gleamed a pearly silver, courtesy of the full moon reflecting off her. She simply radiated light. Now I saw what she was. She was a creature of grace and power born in darkness but birthed to mirror the light.

I smiled as I snapped out of my trance and looked into her optics, which were purple flecked with small lines of gold.

"Little Moonbud, it is grass, a natural and organic life being that is native to this planet." I said. Yes I liked that name. Moonbud. It sounded perfect for her.

At my reassurance, she started to move around, tumbling and playing on the grass. She clearly loved it.

" _Soft."_

I blinked. A voice or, rather a word, echoed in my processor.

" _Soft_."

There it was again. I had most certainly not thought of it. Glancing around, I came to look at Firestorm. She was still racing about, oblivious to the world around her.

" _Daddy...upset?"_

I started. She was barely a week old. How could she speak like that already? I blinked my optics once more.

" _No Moonbud. I'm happy."_ I sent back.

" _Daddy...happy_?"

" _Yes Moonbud_. _I am happy._ " Truthfully, I was a little shocked but still, I had a sparkling so of course I would be happy.

" _Moonbud?"_ I felt her ask.

" _Moonbud is you, Adi'ka._ " I replied.

 _Me...Moonbud_? _But I is Firestorm_. I felt her confusion echo to me through to bond. I smiled at her. She tilted her head to the side, not understanding my amusement.

" _It is called a nickname, Moonbud. It is designation given to you by friends and family_."

" _You friend?"_ She asked.

" _Yes Adi'ka. I am friend."_

She shrugged her wings and continued to explore. She stuck her nose into the ground on several occasions to explore the earth. I think it is safe to say she adored the natured resources on this planet, judging by the way she played. Firestorm was careful to not crush anything, always cautious whilst exploring. Every now and then, she would resurface from sticking her snout in the ground with a worm on the end of her nose and shake it off. Then she would watch it closely as it buried itself back into the ground. Her wings were a whirlwind and her eyes were alight with excitement. A storm of emotions flooded the bond. I could only observe as she slowly discovered the world in which she would grow up in. She started to make excited noises as she found more and more. Trees came into her database as did rock and plastic (She had discovered that one when she stumbled across a bit of foil on the ground). First she studied it cautiously but when she was satisfied it would do her no harm, she fussed over its shiny quality happily.

I sat down and watched her roam the landscape. What puzzled me though is that Firestorm did not question me calling her Adi'ka. It didn't take me long to figure out why though. Adi'ka is a Sa'torian word, meaning Little One. It is an endearment that parents give to their young. Shaking my helm, I focused back on Firestorm. I swear that sparkling never gets bored. Even though she'd explored the whole park, she still found _something_ to play with. The night creatures didn't fear her for some reason. Instead, they ran and played alongside her. But like almost everything, they ran out of energy in the end and had to retire. Firestorm pined at the loss of her furry friends. But after she realised they weren't coming back, she gave up and came to flop down beside me. She sighed and breathed a small plume flames to show her displeasure. I closed by optics and just sat there quietly. Everything was peaceful and settled. I couldn't imagine being less happy at any moment of my life.

But that changed quickly.

A police car came barrelling into the park. I leapt to my pede and moved to pick up my sparkling, recognising who it was. But it seemed she had different plans. She stood up and raced over to meet Barricade. He transformed and froze. Now Firestorm stood in the middle on Barricade and I. Of course, the only 'bots she had met were the Autobots. She had no idea that a war was going on between two factions, let alone a good and a bad side. We both watched the Sa'torian as she studied Barricade with more reserved curiosity than she did with the plant life. Barricade was shocked into immobilization. But slowly, he overcame his paralysed state and looked up from Firestorm to pin me with his scarlet optics.

I cleared my vocs and spoke in the commanding voice I used with my Autobots when something needed to be done and they were arguing or not doing what they were supposed to be doing.

"Firestorm _._ Come here _right now_." I also reinforced the command in my processor as well.

" _But pretty new Cy'tronian_. _Me want to meet."_

" _Firestorm, he's not good. Evil_."

" _Like ones that destroyed home?"_ I started. She remembered that?! But she hadn't even hatched yet. Still a week away from breaking her egg, according to the size of her egg shells and how mature she was when we found her.

" _Yes Moonbud. Like the ones that destroyed your home."_ I could practically hear the alarm bell go of in her processor.

" _Bad Cy'tronian?!"_

" _Yes."_

A sickening feeling grew in my tanks. Firestorm started to back up slowly. And the way Barricade smiled was...disconcerting. Then he growled.

"This...sparkling...doesn't happen to mean much to you, does it?" He questioned. My silence was my mistake.

His smile grew more evil and cruel. "Little sparkling, come over and say hello."

She started to edge away faster. She seemed to detect the cunning and suspicion in his request.

"COME HERE NOW!" Barricade roared. He lunged for Firestorm. She squealed and tried to run but Barricade servo's closed around her middle. Hissing in triumph, he secured his grip on Firestorm as she withered in attempt to escape.

"Not a very good sire are you? I mean, look. You let her run around, free of any protection, and now I have her. In my clutches. It seemed I missed one on the raid. No, this was the sparkling that Lord Megatron said-"

I surged forward; my optics going white in a blind rage. He took _my_ sparkling! And now he dare torment me, my sparkling is his possession. Barricade skittered away from me, moving faster due to his much small frame. I could only watch in horror as Barricade harshly transformed, throwing Firestorm around in his cab. I could see she landed on the back seat roughly and Barricade skidded away.

I collapsed in the ground as pain filled my spark. I had found serenity only or that to be taken away from me. Gasping, I contacted my Autobots.

 **::She's gone. He took her. Barricade came and took my sparkling::**

 **::Optimus! Hang on, we're on our way! Are you injured?::**

 **::Physically, no. Mentally, kind of. Spark-wise, yes::**

 **::Optimus...::**

I let the grief take over me and fell into statis, my world going black.

* * *

 **So yeah, there we have it! This one has a bit of both. Over one thousand, six hundred of these words were originally in the previous chapter Blast From The Past but I had to move it over. Hope you liked it. If you have any questions please, don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Skylar**


End file.
